La seconde guerre commence
by Cumbersomeconnexion
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE Ben voilà quoi nouveaux ennemis, nouvelles confrontations, nouveaux pouvoirs!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Harry Potter  
  
SIRIUS hurla Harry SIRIUS! Harry se réveilla en sursaut s'assit et mis ses mains sur son visage, et fondit en larmes  
  
Chaque nuit, depuis que son parrain était mort Harry renvoyer ces images sans cesse: sa mort.  
  
Oui comparé à beaucoup de sorcier, Harry depuis sa naissance avait eu une vie assez monotone quand il était petit ses parents étaient morts, ensuite il avait été adopté par son oncle et sa tante qui avait un enfant dont il avait subi les persécutions et l'année précédente il avait perdu son parrain.  
  
Il du affronte beaucoup d'épreuve que certain sorcier n'auraient pas été apte a affronte.  
  
Apres sa naissance, suite a une prophétie faite pas Sybille Trelawney, un professeur de Harry au collège Poudlard ainsi que la descendante d'une très grande voyante, le plus grand mage noir du siècle s'était mis en tête de le tuer car la prophétie disait:  
  
Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres  
approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'on par trois fois défié, il sera ne lors que mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal...  
  
Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaissait pas toute la prophétie il croyait accomplir ce qu'elle annonçait en tuant Harry.  
  
Le soir ou le terrible mage noir tua ses parents le sort qu'il lui jeta rebondi sur Harry et revint vers lui, ce qui lui fit perdre ses pouvoirs. Depuis ce temps la Harry avait à nouveau défié le mage noir par quatre fois. A présent il devait s'accomplir d'une tache le tuer ou être tuer.  
  
Harry continué a pleure assit dans son lit ne pouvant s'empêcher de remémorer ces souvenirs. Toute fois, hormis ces moments de faiblesse Harry arrivait à se contrôler et ne pas pleurer toute la journée ce qui ne fut pas le cas au début des vacances.  
  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure a sangloter il entendit toquer doucement a la porte de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laissait entrer qui que ce soit et continua à garde le silence. Toc... toc...toc  
-Harry je sais que tu es déjà réveiller puis-je entrer?  
Harry se décidât:  
-Entrez dit-il  
La tante Pétunia ouvrit la porte avec une douceur exceptionnelle et avança vers lui sur la pointe des pieds.  
  
-Harry dit-elle d'une voie douce et maternelle qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, mais qui gardée toute fois des vestiges de son ancienne façon de parler. Je voudrais t'éviter les sarcasmes de ton oncle et ton cousin donc je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner après tu iras prendre un bon bain tu es tout barbouille puis tu feras tes devoirs de vacances et tu sortiras prendre l'air mais uniquement quand tu les auras finis.  
  
Elle lui esquissa un de ses rares sourires qu'elle réservée en général a Dudley, ressortit aussi calmement qu'elle était rentrée. Dans son bain Harry se souvint de la raison pour laquelle sa tante s'était transformée. Quelque temps après la fin de l'année scolaire et de son entrée en vacances, Harry était a table avec la famille Dursley écouté la télévision qui annoncer la mort du criminel rechercher SIRIUS BLACK.  
  
Albus Dumbledore avait informe Fudge de tout ce qui s'était passe au département des mystères et les deux années précédentes. Sirius fut alors innocente et réhabilite à titre posthume par le Mangemagot.  
  
-Bien fait pour lui! C'était encore un drôle de zigoto comme toi dit-il en regardant Harry  
La nouvelle que venait d'entendre Harry, lui avait ravive des souvenirs assez frais mais ce que venait de dire son oncle l'avait mis hors de lui. Dans une rage folle qui lui était encore inconnue, il lui jeta son assiette pleine de purée a la figure.  
  
L'oncle Vernon l'avait évite de justesse en se baissant ce qui avait permis à Harry de monter dans sa chambre et de s'enfermer à clef. Quelques minutes plu tard l'oncle qui avait retrouvé ses esprits montât et tambourina à la porte en lui disant de sortir récolter ce qu'il méritait.  
La tante Pétunia accourue juste après en priant son mari d'arrêter car malgré les apparences Harry était encore un enfant qui venait de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aimé, un membre de sa famille.  
  
S'en suivit une dispute comme il n'y en avait jamais eu, ou Pétunia plaidait la cause d'Harry en disant à son mari qu'il n'était qu'une brute épaisse sans cœur et dépourvu de bon sens.  
  
La tante Pétunia le chassa à grands coups de son tablier à entendre le bruit qui provenait de derrière la porte. Quelques jours plus tard elle était montait dans sa chambre dont Harry n'était pas sorti depuis trois jours sans donne de ses nouvelles a qui que ce soit ce qui fut ennuyeux pour sa tante car elle avait eu droit a une visite impromptue de Tonk et Maugrey qui sonnèrent à la porte en demandant des explications sur ce silence inhabituel et elle lui dit:  
  
-Harry arrête tout de suite, tu dois te ressaisir et reprendre une vie normale ! Je sais c'est dur et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas de cœur et que je ne sais pas ce que c'est car moi aussi j'ai vécue ça, par deux fois la première fut quand Lily est partie pour Poudlard, oui je sais, tu pense que ce n'est pas pareil mais tu n'imagine pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir. La deuxième fois ou j'ai encore ressentit, encore une fois ce vide  
Terrible c'est quand Lily est morte j'étais seul terriblement seule mais j'ai recommencé à sourire à la vie et j'ai réussit à surmonté cette solitude.  
  
-Crois-moi Harry il faut que tu n'y pense plus et que tu reprennes goût a la vie.  
Sur-ce elle était sortie. Son bain fini, ainsi que ses devoirs scolaires Harry sorti les deux livres qu'il avait reçut des le début des vacances de la pars de Ron et Hermione ainsi qu'une lettre de Dumbledore lui annonçant qu'il bénéficier maintenant du droit d'utiliser la magie avant dix-sept ans car Voldemort était de retour. Ce qui était plus sur pour lui pensa Harry.  
  
Ron lui avait offert un volume de cinq cent pages dont la moitié enseignait des sorts extrêmement puissants, tandis que l'autre moitié expliquait comment avec des exemples précis et illustraient comment créer ses propres sorts.  
Harry se décidât à l'étudier pour pouvoir faire face à Voldemort. Quand a celui d'Hermione, il traite de l'aide...  
  
Le 31 juillet Harry reçut pour son anniversaire, des cadeaux de tous ses amis et même des Dursley. Leur cadeau était composé d'un succulent repas qu'il avait rarement connu. Ayant reçut à mange de la part de tout ses amis Harry se dit:  
-Avec tout ça je ne manquerai plus jamais de nourriture!!  
Cette pensée la le fit sourire.  
  
Lui-même, pour son anniversaire, s'était fait un cadeau. Il avait entièrement fini le livre que Ron lui avait offert, même s'il ne savait pas mettre ne pratique tous les sorts qui y étaient mais il connaissait toutes les théories ce qui lui serai avantageux quand il aura la possibilité de les mettrent en pratique.  
  
Aussi il avait réussit à créer quelques sorts défensifs et offensifs mineurs. La tante Pétunia lui apporta quelques restes du succulent repas qu'elle avait prépare car Harry passe environ 23 heures sur 24 dont il ne sortait que pour assouvir quelques besoins physiologiques et prendre sa douche, l'air...  
-Qu'as tu reçut de la part de tes amis? Lui dit-elle!!  
-Des gâteaux et des friandises  
- Oh des chocogrenouilles puis-je en avoir une  
-Oui volontiers tiens  
  
Il lui tendit la friandise  
-Tata!  
-Oui -Regarde ce que le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyer  
Elle pris la lettre et la lue. Apres quelques instants de contemplation elle parut choquée et lui rendit la lettre la lettre sans rien dire. Elle partie vers la porte et lui dit en se retournant:  
-C'est une bonne chose par les temps qui courts.  
  
Elle ferma la porte et Harry se retrouva seul "elle l'a bien pris" se dit Harry.  
Il se décidât à continue son étude extrascolaire mais se fut ce tour ci avec le livre d'Hermione. Il était relier avec du cuir de dragon de couleur rouge, il traite uniquement comme indiquer sur la couverture de l'aide.  
  
Harry l'ouvrit, su la première page il vit une main ou plutôt les contours d'une main tracée en doré. Il tournait les pages mais ne vit aucune inscription, se rendant compte que le livre était entièrement vide ce qui lui rappelle le journal de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Il prit une plume et écrivit:  
-Je m'ap...  
Il remarqua qu'elle ne marchait plus, se disant qu'il n'avait pas du bien trempe sa plume dans l'encre il recommençât:  
-Je...  
Sa plume refuser toujours d'écrire.  
  
Il reprit la page de garde et l'observa attentivement. Le contour doré a vu d'œil était bien plus grande que la sienne mais il se décidât tout de même a y superpose la sienne. Il sentit une forte qui le surprit mais il ne pus décollé sa main le contour dore continue de rétrécir jusqu'a qu'il soit parfaitement aligner à la sienne. D'un coup tout redevint froid maison in ne pouvais toujours pas la retire du bouquin.  
  
Une forte lumière de couleur rouge apparut près de son majeur, la radiation descendit tranquillement jusqu'a son poignet et remontât la ou elle était apparue. Harry ressentit durant les quelques minutes de légers picotements au creux de sa paume et pu retire sa main. Ce qui le surprit au plus haut point a l'intérieure du contour il pouvait voir désormais, exactement la paume de sa main ainsi que sa baguette a cote, détaillant exactement les ingrédients utiliser à sa fabrication.  
  
Il passât quelques minutes a la contemplation de cette magnifique page de garde. Harry tourna la page puis il pus enfin lire le titre complet:  
Ce que doit savoir Harry Potter sur la manière d'aide ses pouvoirs cache à se développés.  
  
Le soir Harry ne pus lire qu'un seul chapitre mais il avait été très compliqué à lire. Ce chapitre explique la démarche a suivre pour révéler les pouvoirs enfouis en soi. Il referma son livre enleva ses lunettes et d'endormit.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry écrivit trois lettres une pour chacun, de ses meilleurs amis qui dans leur précédent courrier lui avaient demande des nouvelles et il leur raconta même ce que le livre d'Hermione avait fait. La dernière des lettres était destine a Dumbledore dans laquelle il racontât ce que les deux livre lui avait apportes.  
  
Il ferma les trois enveloppes et les porta à Hedwige il lui accrocha à la patte et la désillusionna (il avait appris ce sort grâce au livre de Ron), et lui dit:  
-Porte ça a Ron, Hermione et le professeur Dumbledore. Elle lui mordilla le doigt et s'envola.  
Trois jours passèrent sans qu'il n'ait aucunes réponses. Sa chouette ne revint que le soir du quatrième soir avec seulement deux lettres. Harry prononçât la formule pour mettre fin au sortilège qu'il lui avait lance et elle partie dans sa cage se reposer.  
  
Harry commença par la lettre de Ron qui était assez brève.  
Salut Harry je suis vraiment content que ce livre te plaise et qu'il ne soit pas trop dur pour toi.  
J'espère aussi que tu te remet vite du dernier évènement. Tu as le bonjour de tout le monde.  
J'ai hâte d'être a la rentrée.  
  
Harry eu un léger pincement au cœur en lisant la phrase sur la mort de Sirius mais il ne s'y attardât pas.  
Il pris la lettre d'Hermione qui n'était nullement plus consistante:  
Cher Harry je suis bientôt de retour en Angleterre, là je suis encore en France sur la cote d'azur avec mes parents le soleil est magnifique, les plages aussi.  
Je suis contente que le livre te plaise mais je n'en sais pas plu.  
A bientôt   
Hermione.  
  
Harry resta bouche bée Hermione ne savait rien du livre qu'elle lui avait donne. Apres avoir relut sa lettre encore une fois pour lire entre les lignes car il trouver ça étrange. Il du conclure qu'aucun message n'était dissimule parmi ses phrases.  
  
Harry passât le reste de la journée a lire le livre d'Hermione jusqu'au soir. Juste avant de s'endormir Fumseck apparu dans une petite explosion enflammée il se posa sur le lit de Harry qui prit la lettre de Dumbledore qui était accrochée à sa patte et Fumseck explosa a nouveau et disparut.  
  
Bonjour Harry.  
Pour commencer j'ai su qu tu avais désillusionné ta chouette ce qui est une très bonne initiative de plus ton sortilège était remarquable car Fumseck n'a pas vu ta chouette ce qui est très étrange...  
En ce qui concerne ton livre c'est moi qui ai conseille à Miss Granger de te l'offrir mais je te dirai tout demain quand je serai chez toi.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Quoi?? Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux il allait enfin pouvoir parle a quelqu'un de son monde hormis Miss Figg. Cette nuit là il eu du mal a trouve le sommeil. Le lendemain après le déjeuner il n'en pouvais plus d'attendre Dumbledore quand enfin la porte sonnât...  
  
Harry bondit et alla lui ouvrir:  
-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore  
-Bonjour Harry puis-je entre??  
-Oui oui  
  
La tante Pétunia arrivât de la cuisine pour voir qui avait sonné et se figeât sur place.  
-Dum... Dumbledore!!  
-Bonjour Mrs Dursley, je suis venu voir Harry!  
-Bien sur...  
  
Du salon on entendit la voie de Vernon:  
-Chérie qui c'est?? Je ne veux rien payer..  
La tante Pétunia rougie et partie dans le salon.  
  
-Euh... Harry reprit Dumbledore  
-Pouvons nous aller dans ta chambre??  
-Oui bien sur professeur.  
  
Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Harry. Le professeur fit apparaître un fauteuil et s'y assit.  
-Voila Harry laisse moi t'expliquer.  
-Pour commencer je vais te dire que nous allons, pour ainsi dire vivre ensemble pendant le mois de vacances qu'il te reste.  
-Quoi??  
-Laisse moi finir!  
  
-Et que nous allons travailler entièrement le livre des sorts que Ron t'a offert et tu vas créer des sorts offensifs et défensifs toi-même avec mon aide. Aussi nous allons te donne des cours d'Occulmencie pousses.  
-Ensuite j'en viens au livre de Miss Granger, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de te l'offrir.  
-Harry tu dois savoir que ce livre est un révélateur, tu as beaucoup de chance qu'il ce soit active c'est déjà un bel exploit car il faut une grande puissance magique pour l'ouvrir.  
  
Bien des sorciers n'ont pas supportes la douleur qu'il procure à l'ouverture.  
-La douleur ? Coupât Harry  
-Oui la douleur  
-Mais je n'ai rien ressentit, hormis quelques légers picotements !  
-Picotements ! ! Dit Dumbledore avec un de ses regards les plus perçants.  
-Oui répondit Harry.  
-Cela est très impressionnant Harry.  
  
Maintenant laisse moi te dire une chose, Harry :  
-Tu as vraiment de la chance  
-Mais pourquoi ? Professeur Dumbledore.  
-Voit-tu Harry tous les sorciers qui ont possédé un tel livre ainsi que moi-même...  
-Vous...  
-Laisse moi finir Harry !  
  
-...Donc tout les sorciers ayant eu à faire à ce livre et moi non plus n'avion que « son » dans le titre qui était alors apparut sur la couverture :  
« Ce que doit savoir ...XXXX... sur la manière d'aider son pouvoir cacher à se révéler.  
-Puis-je voir ton livre Harry ?  
-Bien sur professeur dit-il en lui tendant.  
  
Dumbledore l'examina attentivement, lu sur la couverture : Seul Harry Potter peut ouvrir ce livre.  
Le professeur lui dit :  
-Tiens Harry toi seul a le pouvoir d'ouvrir ce livre, fait le pour moi s'il te plait j'aimerais y jeter un œil.  
Harry le prit et pausa sa paume sur la couverture et la lumière rouge reparu et lui scanna à nouveau la main, puis s'ouvris de lui-même.  
  
Dumbledore le reprit et regarda la page de garde, il feuilletât le livre encore quelques minutes et dit à Harry :  
-Ils nous restent encore beaucoup de travail.  
  
Le reste des vacances se passa sans anicroches, Harry revenait de plus en plus fatiguer de ses séances d'entraînement intensif sous le joug de Dumbledore. Il ne rentrait chez les Dursley que pour dormir.  
Deux semaines avant la rentrée Harry avait enfin fini le livre d'Hermione et il maîtrisait à présent tout les qui se trouvait dans celui de Ron. Il avait réussi à créer quelques sorts majeurs offensifs et défensifs (GENRE : qui font mal et qui protègent bien !)  
  
Le dernier jour de son entraînement, il rentrait chez lui, tranquillement sur le trottoir. Juste devant l'allée, qui se terminait par la maison des Dursley, il entendit des voix :  
  
- Il n'est pas dans la maison ! Dit une voie calme qui lui rappelait vaguement une de celle qu'il avait déjà entendu.  
-« Qui es-ce ? De qui parlent-ils ? Harry de qui veut tu qu'ils parlent ? De moi bien sur ! Il faut que je voie qui c'est !  
Harry ne sachant pas pourquoi mais probablement grâce à son instinct resta caché et risqua un coup d'œil...  
  
BELLATRIX ! ! !  
Son estomac se retournât, elle était accompagne de quatre autres mangemorts qu'il ne connaissait pas  
-« Resta là, attends ! Se dit-il »  
  
-Le maître ne va pas être content !  
-Nous lui dirons ce qu'il c'est vraiment passe !  
  
« POP »  
« POP » « POP » « POP » « POP »  
  
Harry venait de compter le nombre de « POP » de transplanage et su de suite qu'ils étaient partis. Ils se précipita-en courant et trébucha sur quelque chose, juste devant la maison, sur quelque chose de mou...  
Il remit ses lunettes qui étaient tombées. D'un coup son monde s'écroulât, la seule protection qu'il avait en dehors de Poudlard venait de tombée. Trois cadavres, allongés les yeux ouverts : La famille Dursley.  
  
Harry dans l'affolement, ne su que faire, il se précipita sur sa tante et lu prit le pouls.... Rien, morte, tous morts. NOOOOOOOOOON. La seule personne, qu'il commençait à apprécier au sein de sa famille moldue venait de périr.  
Il hurla de toutes ses forces mais rien ne pouvait la faire revenir. Il vit en regardant par la porte ouverte que la maison était ravagée, démolie.  
  
Harry entra, pour voir les dégâts de plus près, quand il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, les mangemorts étaient revenus et Bellatrix sortie de l'ombre.  
-ENDOLORIS d'écriât-elle.  
Harry n'eut pas le temps d'évité, et reçut le sort de plein fouet, il eut alors 'impression que ces os prenaient feu, sa cicatrice se déchirait, il pleurait, hurle quand tout s'arrêta.  
  
-Potter je remarque, que tu es n'est rien : Tu hurle comme un bébé devant la mort nous savions que tu reviendrais nous t'avons tendu un piège. A ce moment il sortit sa baguette mais ne fut pas assez car Bellatrix, dès qu'elle vit sa baguette cria :  
accio baguette et il ne pus la retenir.  
  
-Oh oh, on veut jouer les héros Potter ?  
-Tu me rappelle ton parrain : un être faible...  
-TAISEZ-VOUS hurla Harry OU...  
-ENDOLORIS.  
Il ressentit la même douleur dans tout son corps.  
  
-Ou quoi Potter ?  
-ou je...  
-ENDOLORIS  
Harry pleurait de douleur il n'allait pas tarder à craquer si ça continuait de la sorte  
-Attention Potter la douleur risquerait de te rendre fous, comme ses idiots de Londubat  
-Ne les insultes pas je vous l'interdis, vous étés infâme et faible sans Voldemort vous ne seriez rien !  
-Pourquoi faite vous ça ? Pourquoi avez vous tué ma famille ?  
-ENDOLORIS  
  
Harry eu envie de mourir à présent il saigne du nez et des tympans.  
-Je vais-te die une chose Potter j'aime voir la peur sur le visage des gens, j'y prends plaisir comme lorsque j'ai tué ton parrain, mon cousin, un homme faible et un traître dit-elle tout en maintenant le sortilège.  
  
A ce moment la, Harry explosa non pas de douleur mais de haine et de tristesse, tout ce qu'il avait accumule l'année précédente et ces vacances sorti d'un seul coup. Il se redressa et commentât à avance vers elle sans ressentir aucune douleur.  
  
D'un regard qu'elle jeta à ses mangemorts, Bellatrix leur fit comprendre qu'ils devaient l'attaquer. Ils lui jetèrent touts le sortilège Doloris, et il retombât à genoux. Cinq Doloris en continu aurait tué n'importe quels sorciers mais l'envie de vivre et celle de faire mal à Bellatrix fut plus forte  
  
De nouveau il se releva  
-Potter tu vas partir rejoindre ton parrain et tes parents  
-JE T'INTERDIS ! !  
  
Dumbledore transplana a ce moment la suivit de Maugrey, ils essayèrent d'intervenir mais ne purent pas car maintenant, le sol se creusait de failles, tous les gravats commençaient à s'élevés et lévites Maintenant les failles atteignaient presque un mètre alors que les gravats commençaient à former un mur tournoyant autour de Harry  
  
Dumbledore essayât de jeter un sort mais plus aucune magie ne semblait fonctionnée hormis celle déjà en cour Un tourbillon rouge et or se développa autour de Harry, ses yeux devinrent blancs Bellatrix semblait à présent effrayé.  
La foudre le frappa et tout d'intensifia : Le tourbillon rouge et or, le mur de gravats, les tremblements de terre si bien que Dumbledore et Maugrey ainsi que les mangemorts, tombèrent (ils maintiennent toujours leurs sorts)   
  
Harry hurla :  
-Pour Sirius et ma tante Les sortilèges que lui avait jetaient les mangemorts et qui l'atteignait toujours, ricochèrent sur Harry et repartir les frapper. Ses yeux blancs s'intensifièrent jusqu a prendre la couleur or. Bellatrix tremblait de tous ses membres quand douze éclairs rouges et or la frappèrent. Elle tomba à genoux puis s'effondra sur le ventre sans se relever.  
A ce moment là tout cessa les graviers retombèrent sur le sol, le tourbillon autour de lui disparu, l'or de ses yeux vira au vert et lui aussi tombât épuisé. Les mangemorts transplanèrent sans perdre un instant.  
  
(Remarques de l'auteur)  
  
Flash-back :...Pour Sirius et ma tante...  
Harry voletait dans la chambre, autour de son corps et du professeur Dumbledore. Il se rendit comte qu'il était à Poudlard, dans l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh arrivât.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledor veuillez cesse immédiatement ! Vous n'êtes pas responsable  
Je sais PomPom mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pense que je suis responsable si seulement je l'avais raccompagne chez lui !  
  
-Comment a t'il pu survivre à six Doloris maintenus aussi longtemps ? lui demandât-elle  
-Je ne sais pas mais si c'est ce que je pense Harry a pouvoir incommensurable  
-Croyez-vous celas possible ?  
  
-Oui écoutez moi je vais vous raconter ce qui c'est passé la bas, mais d'abord aller chercher les professeurs présents je veux qu'ils soient au courant de ce qu'il s'est passe ce soir !  
-Oui oui j'y vais.  
-Rejoignez-moi dans la grande salle.  
  
Harry vit les deux professeurs sortir de la salle et suivit Dumbledor jusqu a la grande salle ou il s'assit et émît un sifflement doux Fumseck arrivât alors et il lui dit :  
-Va chercher les membres de l'ordre ! Vite ! Et Fumseck disparut.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les professeurs : Rogue et MC Gonagall ainsi que Flitwick arrivèrent suivit de prés par tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix et Pomfresh.  
Dumbledor s'éclairci la voie de la même façon qu'il le faisait en chaque début d'années.  
-Je vous ai réunit ce soir, pour dire ce qu'il c'est passe durant le mois dernier.  
  
-Comme vous le savez j'ai pris la décision de donne moi-même des cours « supplémentaires » à Harry ! M. Weasley, votre fils, a offert à Harry un livre qui lui a apprit des sorts que l'on en devenant Auror ainsi que des sorts que l'on apprend pas en suivant des études.  
  
-Les sortilèges impardonnables, coupât Maugrey.  
-Non certainement pas Alastor, mais ces sorts sont extrêmement puissants. Grâce à un entraînement intensif, il a réussi à les maîtrisés en en deux semaine à peine.  
  
Je remarquai qu'il maîtrisait, et apprenait les sorts a une vitesse surprenante ceci est du, je pense au livre de Miss Granger.  
Oui elle lui a offert suivant mes conseils un révélateur. Mais ce qui est très étrange, c'est que le titre disait « Ce que doit savoir Harry Potter pour aider « ses » pouvoirs cacher à se révèles »  
  
Il lisait ce livre en même temps qu'il s'entraînait aux sortilèges donc je pense qu'un de ses pouvoirs est la faculté d'apprendre à vitesse étonnante. L'entraînement se poursuivait et je lui donnais des cours de légilimencie et d'occulmencie, début il n'arrivait pas a m'empêcher de voir en lui mais avec l'entraînement, il y est arriver. Il a casse mes protections de plus en plus facilement.  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive a brisé mes protections, a me réduire au silence et pénétrer mon esprit. Et la j'ai ressentit quelque chose de puissant terriblement puissant et même temps apaisant, rassurant. L'entraînement continuer, mais nous avions ajoute la création de ses propres sorts....  
  
-Quoi ?? Tous les membres de l'assemblée réunis autour de Dumbledor laissèrent échappe ce mot. Tonk pris la parole.  
-La création de ses propres sorts ? Je n'en revient pas il y arrive vraiment ?  
  
-Oui dit Dumbledor  
-C'est fous c'est pourtant quelque chose de très compliquer.  
Dumbledor repris la parole en faisant cesse tous les murmures.  
  
-Oui des sorts, ses propres pas des sorts offensifs des le début mais seulement des sorts défensifs pour contrés ceux que je lui envoyais ensuite il s'est mis à m'attaquait.  
  
-Ohhhhh....  
  
-Rassurez-vous c'était à ma demande, les jours se suivaient et moi-même je commençais à m'affaiblir. C'est à ce moment là durant les vacances que j'ai pris la décision de le laissait travailler seul la création de ses sortilèges.  
Toujours en restant moi-même chez Miss Figg et lui dans la cave.  
  
Je l'aidais par contre dans le perfectionnement des sots qui étaient dans le livre et autres que je lui enseignais des lors moi-même. Certaines fois ou il travaillait seul, il remontait de la cave dans des états épouvantables : ensanglantait, noir de crasse, les vêtements déchirés, écorché des pieds à la tête.  
  
J'eu recours à toutes sortes de sortilèges et de potions pour le soigner car il n'avait plus la force d'utiliser les sortilèges de soins que je lui avais enseignait. Je me suis risquer à lui demander pourquoi il rentrait de la cave dans de pareils états mais il m'avait seulement répondu « ce n'est pas grave professeur.  
  
Hier Maugrey est venu voir chez Miss Figg comment se déroulait l'entraînement juste quand Harry allait rentre chez lui donc il m'a aider à le soigner.  
-Ouais et ce n'était pas beau a voir !  
  
-Apres ses soins prodigués Harry était rentrait. Maugrey et moi-même somme descendu dans la cave pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il y faisait, mais elle était aussi bien rangée comme d'habitude. Nous cherchions toujours quand j'ai ressentit quelque chose que je reconnaissais comme étant la puissance de Harry.  
  
Alors nous avons transplanés, en arrivant la ou était Harry ce que nous vîmes, eu tôt fait de confirme ce que je pensais depuis le début : Harry est un sorcier avec une puissance que j'ose à peine imagine. Nous avions essayés d'avancer, pour l'aider mais nus ne pouvions pas car la puissance qui émanait de lui créait des failles dans le sol ainsi qu'un terrible tremblement de terre.  
  
Tous les gravats et graviers alentours lévitaient et tournoyaient. J'ai tous de même essayer de jeter un sort pour tous les paralysés et arrête ce qui allait ce produire sous nous yeux : La mort de Harry, car je ne pensais pas qu'il survivrait. Aucun sorts ne semblait plus fonctionnés, mais étrangement ceux des mangemorts et ceux de Harry oui.  
  
Un tourbillon rouge et ou se formait autour de lui des éclairs frappèrent Harry et tout s'intensifiât. Le tremblement de terre nous fit tous tombés sauf Harry, Bellatrix ainsi que les mangemorts. J'ai entendu hurler Harry : Pour Sirius et ma tante et là les sortilèges Doloris se retournèrent contre leurs lanceurs et des éclairs rouges et or frappèrent Bellatrix qui tomba morte.  
  
En ce qui concerne les mangemorts ils ont réussit à rejoindre leur maître.  
-Potter sait au moins se servir de sa baguette dis Rogue.  
  
-Non Severus il n'avait plus ça baguette car elle était dans les mains de Bellatrix répliqua Dumbledor ce qui donnât un teint blanchâtre a Rogue.  
-Oui Harry faisait de la magie sans baguette !!  
  
L'assemblée se dissout avec des murmures Harry réintégra son corps, Mrs Pomfresh retournât le voir. Dumbledor resta seul avec les deux professeurs. Il rompit le silence :  
  
-J'ai omis volontairement de dire quelque chose a l'assemblée :  
-Le pouvoir d'Harry que j'avais ressentit durant l'entraînement à explosé.  
  
-Que voulais vous dire professeur demanda MC Gonagall.  
-Que toute sa puissance c'est libéré elle était retenue par la tristesse mais sous le coup de la colère la bride qui la retenait c'est brisée !  
-Aussi, avec le temps il deviendra encore plus fort !  
-Le problème est tout de même qu'il ne sait pas la contrôle il ne la maîtrise pas reprit MC Gonagall.  
  
-C'est pour ça Minerva, qu'il faut essayer de l'aider au maximum. Maintenant qu'elle a explosée il faut tout faire pour le ménager n'es ce pas Severus ?   
  
-Rrrrrr Rogue émit un borborygme qui voulait sans doute dire : N'y compté pas trop.  
-Maintenant il faut préparer la rentrée je vais dans mon bureau !  
  
Sans aucuns ils sortirent et partirent chacun de leur cotes. Chapitre 3 : Rentrée  
  
L'ors que Harry s réveilla et ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Il entendit des bruits de pas et vit Mm Pomfresh arrivée.  
-Ah M. Potter vous êtes enfin réveille ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
-Assez fatigué !  
-C'est normal après ce sue vous avez vécu !  
  
Harry cessa de regarde le plafond et posa ses yeux sur l'infirmière.  
-La rentrée a déjà eu lieu ?  
-Non c'est ce soir, il n'est que six heures du matin !  
-Buvez ça et vous irez dans la grande salle prendre le petit déjeuner.  
  
Il bu docilement ma potion que lui tendit Mm Pomfresh.  
-Bon habillez vous et vous pourrez sortir.  
Lui ayant donner ses instructions elle sortie.  
  
Il s'habilla rapidement et pris la direction de la grande salle. Arrive à l'intérieur il vit que les tables n'étaient pas encore installées, il s'assit à la seule disponible : celle des professeurs.  
-Bonjour Harry enfin réveillé !  
-Bonjour professeur  
  
-Harry j'aimerais te parle de ce qui c'est passe.  
-.........Oui..........  
-Bon pour commencé te souvient tu de tout ?  
-Oui  
-Nous avons discuter avec l'Ordre et avec les deux professeurs ici présents (MC Gonagall, Rogue) de ce qui c'est passe ce jour là ! Nous sommes arriver à la conclusion que tu dois à partir de maintenant faire très attention a toi Voldemort n'arrêtera pas d'essayer de te tuer et ce par tous les moyens.  
  
-Aussi c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu continu l'entraînement que nous avons entrepris durant les vacances dans la salle sur demande, ainsi que tu maintiennes les réunions de l'Ad avec le soutien du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
-Mais professeur l'entraînement de Quidditch, les devoirs, mon propre entraînement, je ne pourrai pas tout assurer ! !  
  
-C'est pourquoi dit MC Gonagall nous vous avons crée un emploi de temps spécial.  
-Quoi criât il.  
-Oui M. Potter dit Rogue ! !  
  
-Vos journées se passeront ainsi :  
Cours de la journée normale, soir pas couche avant minuit pour les devoirs !  
-Ca c'est pour le lundi et mardi.  
-Le mercredi sera pour vos devoirs et l'Ad donc a trois de l'après-midi vous irez dans la salle avec les membres et vous y resterais jusqu à minuit.  
-Le jeudi et le vendredi se dérouleront de la même manière que le lundi et le mardi.  
  
-Le samedi sera consacré à l'entraînement de Quidditch l'équipe Griffondor aura accès au terrain ce jour là, et aucunes dérogation ne sera permise dit-elle à l'adresse du professeur Rogue. Vous pourriez y rester de 8.00 AM à 00.00 PM.  
  
Le dimanche sera uniquement a vous dans la salle sur demande à votre entraînement. D'ailleurs tous les livres qui s'y trouvent devront être lus et mis en pratique bien sur vous ne serez pas seul tout le temps le professeur Dumbledor viendra vous superviser de temps en temps.  
  
-Professeur aurais-je le droit d'apprendre aux membres de l'Ad ce que j'aurais appris dans les livres ainsi que ce que j'ai déjà appris ?  
  
-Bien sur Potter cracha Rogue c'est conseille apprenez à vous servir de votre cerveau vous en avez bien besoin.  
  
-Allons dit Dumbledor pour empêcher que cela ne dégénère  
-Maintenant mangeons ! !  
  
Dès que les mets succulents apparurent sur la table Harry se servit de tous ce qui lui passait sous la main.  
Le petit déjeuner fini, Il se prépara à se lever quand Dumbledor lui dit :  
  
-J'ai envoyer Hagrid te chercher ce dont tu allais avoir besoin pendant l'année.  
-Merci.  
  
Il allât directement dans la salle sur demande il lui restait toute la journée avant que les autres élèves n'arrivent, et il était bien décidé à s'entraîner pendant ce temps libre. Harry y arrivât et pris le livre qu'il avait déjà vu l'année précédente intitulé : Les forces du mal surpassées et en commença la lecture.  
  
Elle se révéla aisée : les dizaines de sorts qui s'y trouvaient il les connaissaient déjà grâce au livre que Ron lui avait offert. A l'heure du déjeuner Dumbledor arrivât dans la salle.  
  
-Harry je voudrais que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi !  
-Bien sur professeur lui répondit ce dernier.  
-Ecoute moi : la puissance que tu as déployer lors du combats contre Bellatrix.  
-Oui  
-Elle est en toi et peut encore augmente mais uniquement avec le temps et l'expérience, c'est donc pour cela que je veux que tu apprennes à la contrôler qu'en pense tu ?  
  
-D'accord mais comment dois-je mi prendre ?  
-Déjà ? Très bien allons-y ! Pour commencer je veux que tu vide ton esprit de toutes pensées sauf celles du combat que tu as fait, ensuite tu imagineras Bellatrix entrain de faire mal a quelqu'un de ton entourage.  
  
-Hermione par exemple !  
-...............Oui.............  
-Allez Harry je conte sur toi.  
  
Il fit le vide, se concentrant uniquement sur le combat, en essayant d'imaginer Hermione morte  
« Je dois y arriver » « je le dois.  
-Harry ! !  
-Alors ? ? Demandât-il au professeur  
-Non rien Harry  
-Mais j'ai une idée pour y arriver suis-moi.  
  
Ils partirent tous les deux dans les couloirs et arrivèrent dans la grande salle.  
D'un coup de baguette magique Dumbledor vida la grande salle et les deux professeurs le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds tout comme Pomfresh.  
  
-Très bien dit il a leur adresse restez ou vous êtes, ne vous approchez pas, vous pouvez partir ou regarder !  
-Ils se mirent lui et le professeur au milieu de la grande salle.  
  
-Bien Harry, je vais te faire revivre tout ce qu'il c'est passe : La mort de Sirius, de ta tante...  
-Tiens-toi près !  
Il fit alors un mouvement de sa baguette.  
  
« Quoi ma tête pensa Harry j'ai mal »  
Il voyait à présent défiles des images de sa première rencontre avec son parrain, les moments passés avec lui, son visage réjouit.  
  
Ces images le firent sourire, puis se fut l'émotion qui le submergea et ne pus contenir ces larmes qui perlaient sur son visage. Il tomba à genoux il était pris de nausées : sa mort.  
Maintenant un torrent de larmes pour tout dire en réalité toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
Alors il vit les images de la famille Dursley morte. Bellatrix disant : « j'aime ça... »  
  
..........................................Plus rien...............................................................................  
  
-J'aime ça Potter ! !  
-Regarde ils sont morts en souffrant dit la voie de Bellatrix  
Il ouvrit les yeux et devant lui en chair et en os il vit Bellatrix.  
  
-Regarde dit elle en montrant quelque chose du doigt. Il tourna la tête et la il pris dans l'estomac le pire coup de poing qu'il n'eu jamais reçut, ses pires craintes venaient de ce réaliser. Hermione étripée, morte.  
Ron les yeux arrachés, mort. En voyant ces images il vomi.  
  
-Potter regarde !  
Il vit dans sa main une chevelure rousse, celle de Ginny. Vivante mais dans un sale état : à genoux les lèvres fendues, saignant du nez.  
  
-Maintenant sous tes yeux d'ahurit elle va décéder. Elle posa alors sa baguette près de sa tempe.  
-Aide.... Aide... moi... Harry dit elle en pleure.  
-Noooooooooooooooooooooooo................  
  
-AVADA KEDAVRA ! !  
Tout ce qui suivit ce passa au ralentit : Ginny tombant de coté, sa tête touchant le sol.  
  
Il serrât les poings et d'une voir tremblante du a l'énervement et à la haine, entrecoupée de sanglots lui dit :  
-Tu...vas...PAYER ! ! !  
  
-Laisse moi rire Potter ! !  
-A ces mots un souffle puissant se dégagea de lui créant de très fortes brûlures sur les dalles sous l'effet de la chaleur se brisèrent.  
  
-IMPEDIEMENTA ! Rugit alors Bellatrix.  
Au même moment ces yeux redevinrent blancs tout en murmurant « Protegio » sans même prendre la peine de sortir sa baguette.  
  
Le tourbillon rouge et or recommençât à se former, les tables dans la salle commençaient à glisser sur le sol. Des éclairs couraient sur le sol, ils émanaient de lui.  
-Potter tu n'as pas la volonté pour me tuer !  
Souvient toi au département des mystères tu n'as même pas réussi à utiliser DOLORIS sur moi ! !  
  
-J'ai d'autres moyens d'en finir avec vous rugit-il  
A peine eut il crier que des boules de feu, énormes se formèrent autour du tourbillon rouge et or et commencèrent à tournoyer.  
  
Dumbledor comprenant aussitôt ce qu'allait faire Harry hurla à Pomfresh et aux deux autres professeurs de se protéger, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement en utilisant un puissant bouclier magique.  
Les boules de feu qui elles tournaient de plus en plus vite, aillèrent autour de Bellatrix qui se retrouva coincée.  
  
-Potter n'a tu appris que le feu ne tué que les moldus ?  
A ce moment là toutes les boules se collèrent a elle et explosèrent. L'explosion pris la forme d'une boule encore plus grosse parcourue d'éclairs qui rétrécie et disparue en elle.  
  
Dumbledor eu tout juste le temps de leur dire ne pas enlever leurs boucliers, que la boula explosa de nouveau en calcinant et détruisant toutes les particules du corps de Bellatrix et tout ce qui se trouvait dans la grande salle ! !  
  
Harry regarda l'état des lieux et se calma.  
-Harry je suis désolé d'avoir du te faire vivre ça.  
-Harry toujours en larmes dit : Ca va aller professeur...je vais aller... dans mon dortoir prendre un bain et me reposer avant ce soir !  
  
-Oui vas y excuse-moi encore Harry lui redit Dumbledor !  
-Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et parti en direction du dortoir.  
« Je ne peut pas lui en vouloir c'est le plus grand sorcier du monde, et de plus j'ai entièrement confiance en lui il ne voulait pas me faire souffrir ».  
« Je vais me laver et me repose un peu avant l'arriver de Ron et d'Hermione, je suis épuisé ».  
  
« Je reste sans voie il est encore plus puissant que je ne l'imaginais. Comment a t-il réussit à contrôle l'explosion, comment ce fait-il n'utilise qu'une infime partie de la puissance que j'ai pu ressentir, une des choses qui me tracasse c'est qu'il n'a toujours pas utilisé ce qu'il a appris seul dans cette cave».  
  
-Minerva, Severus !  
-Qui a t-il professeur dit la directrice de Griffondor  
-Severus ! !  
-Oh pardon professeur !  
-Pourriez vous remettre en état la salle  
-Oui contez sur nous dirent-il en cœur ! !  
  
Sur ce Dumbledor s'en retournât dans son bureau laissant les trois autres seuls.  
  
Pomfresh : « Quel choque psychologique pur Potter »  
Rogue : « ... (Là il pense à rien)...... »  
MC Gonagall : « Dumbledor est formidable, pratique un tel sortilège relève de l'exploit et Potter ...( Pareil que Rogue)...... »  
Elle murmura un « réparo » et la salle revint en ordre, Rogue quand a lui murmura « récurvite.  
  
"Je suis vidé", les autres ne vont pas arriver avant ce soir, j'ai le temps de me reposer un peu!!  
Bercé par le clapotis de l'eau et par sa chaleur il s'endormi.  
  
Monsieur Potter!!  
-Humm................  
-Monsieur Potter doit se réveiller l'école l'attends  
-Laisse moi Ron  
  
-Désolé mais le directeur Monsieur Dumbledor m'a demandé de vous réveiller pour le repas par tout les moyens.  
-Debout.  
  
............... (Attente de quelques instants)..............  
  
-Vous m'y obligé M. Potter.  
Un petit claquement de doigts et l'eau devint aussi froid que le lac en plein hiver, il fit un bond hors de la baignoire.  
  
-Doby!!  
-Désolé Monsieur Potter le directeur m'as dit...  
-C'est bon je ne t'en veut pas pour ça! Peut tu me laisser seul maintenant j'arrive.  
  
-Oui Monsieur.  
Harry s'habilla avec une des robes qu'il trouva sur son lit, certainement celle que Hagrid lui avait acheté.  
  
Il pris enfin le chemin de la grande salle, arrivé devant les portes, il vit MC Gonagall sortir avec le choixpeaux.  
-Dépêchez vous Potter nous n'attendons plus que vous!  
-Oui excusez moi!  
  
Harry poussa les portes qui s'ouvrirent très facilement. Un lourd et profonds silence s'installa, Dumbledor était debout et se préparait a faire son habituel discourt. Il tournât les yeux vers lui en le regardant avec malice.  
  
-Excusez moi professeur...Je me suis.... Endormit!!  
-Mr. Potter ce n'est rien allai rejoindre votre place!  
-Oui...  
  
Tout les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire mais il s'en moquait bien.  
Il vit Hagrid lui faire un grand sourire, Hermione et Ron se lever. Hermione les larmes aux yeux, lui sautât au coup.  
  
-Oh Harry j'étais si inquiète!  
-Ce n'est rien je vais bien!  
Ron quand a lui se contenta de lui serré la main et de lui dire:  
  
-Ca va mon vieux?  
-Oui mais ça pourrai aller mieux!  
Ils s'assirent en silence, et Dumbledor repris la parole:  
  
-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est présent, nous pouvons manger!  
Il tapa deux fois dans ses mains et tout les mets qu'ils adoraient apparurent dans les plats.  
Ron comme à son habitude se goinfrait tandis qu'Hermione ne cessait de regarder Harry dans les yeux.  
  
-Harry je me suis réellement inquiétée pour toi!  
-Hermione je te dis que ça va, arrête, calme toi maintenant n'y penses plus!  
Elle compris qu'il ne voulait pas en parler et obéie.  
  
Le repas se fit en silence, mais au bout d'un moment Harry en eu marre et ils se mirent a parler de l'emploie du temps spéciale de Harry.  
  
A la fin du repas, Dumbledor, pris a nouveau la parole.  
-Bien maintenant que nous sommes rassasié, je vais vous dire ce que vous devez savoir!  
-Pour commencer, je rappel qu'il est interdit d'aller dans la foret, que la liste des choses interdites cette année, sera affichée dans vos maisons.  
  
-Je dis aux premières années qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de posséder leur propre balai, que seul les élèves ayant atteint la troisième année, peuvent se rendre à Préaulard. Et pour finir que les résultats des buses seront communiquées aux sixièmes années par le directeur de leur maison.  
  
-Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous conseil vivement d'aller vous couchez car demain sera une journée assez éprouvante. Je demande aux préfets d'amener les premières années aux dortoirs.  
-Bonne nuit.  
  
Harry, Hermione et Ron se levèrent suivit des première années. Arrivée aux dortoirs Hermione montrât aux filles leurs dortoirs et Ron aux garçons. Harry, lui n'ayant pas sommeil, s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré.  
  
Hermione et Ron redescendirent "ensembles".  
-Harry je vais me coucher lui dit-elle!  
-Tu viens te coucher? Lui demanda Ron.  
  
-Non je vais rester ici un moment bonne nuit  
-A demain alors répondirent ils.  
Elles et lui partir chacun dans leur dortoir.  
  
Harry seul, depuis un quart d'heure, contemplait le regard vide, le feu, en revoyant tout les évènements de ces deux dernières années. Ginny, rentra à son tour dans la salle commune, et s'assit dans le fauteuil près de lui.  
  
Il sortit de sa torpeur au bout d'un moment, du aux bruits qu'il entendait. Il tourna la tête et...  
"Ginny? Que lui est il arrivée? "  
Il l'a vit, le tète entre ses mains, en pleures.  
  
-Ginny? Qu'y as t il?  
Il se leva, pour la rejoindre, s'accroupit près d'elle, lui passa la main sur les cheveux et lui tendit l'autre.  
  
-Ohé Ginny! Lui dit il.  
Elle relevât la tête de ses mains et lui pris la sienne. Il se releva et l'aida faire de même. Tout deux debout, elle le regarda de ses grands yeux marron, dont le bord, à peine maquillés de noir, avait coulés.  
  
Il remarqua, à quel point elle était magnifique et fragile. Lui bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de ressentir, pour la première fois en cinq ans, lui dit:  
-Ca ne va pas?  
"Mais quel idiot bien sur qu'elle ne va pas bien elle pleure"  
  
-Oh mon dieu Harry, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis...., j'étais tellement inquiète, dit elle en s'écroulant de nouveau en larmes.  
  
Il la serra dans ses bras, en laissant pleurer au creux de son épaule, car il savait par expérience que s'était le meilleur moyen d'évacuer tout ce que l'on avait sur le cœur. Il ne fit qu'un pas en arrière, pour se retrouver dans son fauteuil où il s'assit avec elle pleurant toujours sur son épaule.  
  
Il sentait ses chaudes larmes qui lui courraient sur le coup, il lui caressât sa soyeuses chevelure rousse tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille:  
-Chuuuuut, c'est fini ne pleure plus, je vais bien....  
  
Avec le temps, elle s'endormit. Il la garda près de lui, ne voulant pas la réveiller, ou plutôt ne voulant pas qu'elle parte. Il revit les images de Bellatrix la tenant et la tuant et compris une chose.  
  
Le sentiment fraternel qu'il éprouvait pour elle, depuis leur première rencontre, venait d'évoluer en quelque chose de plus fort: L'amour...  
"Quel est belle, si calme, paisible, endormie".  
  
Il l'a contempla durant un moment puis s'endormi a son tour.  
  
Harry ...  
Harry...  
Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ne voyant qu'une image troublée de la personne qui lui parlait, ainsi au bout de quelques instants l'image devint nette  
« Qu'il est beau... » ! Elle lui posa une main  
-Merci Harry pour de m'avoir réconfortée  
« Il est adorable... »  
-De rien « J'aurai du te dire: je t'aime depuis longtemps... »  
- Je dois aller me préparer  
« Non reste.... »  
-Oui tu as raison dit-il  
  
Elle partis et il resta seul dans ses pensées  
« Quel idiot... » « Je n'aurais pas du la laisser partir... » ?  
  
Harry parti prendre une douche réparatrice qui lui remit les idées en place lorsqu'il redescendit dans la salle commune il vit Ron et Hermione qui l'attendait  
-Bonjour Harry dirent-ils en cœur  
Ce dernier leur répondit en baillant  
-On va déjeuner ?  
-Oui  
  
Tous trois descendirent dans la grande salle qui était déjà assez animée.  
Ils s'assirent à la table des Griffondor et commencèrent à mangé  
  
-Les emplois du temps vont bientôt êtres distribués dit Hermione  
-Avez vous remarquez que nous ne savons toujours pas qui est le nouveau professeur de DCFM dit Ron  
-Oui j'ai remarquer hier soir il n'était pas a la répartition  
Tous trois se retournèrent pour voir assis à la place réserver au professeur de cette cour : NYMPHADORA TONK  
-C'est génial dirent-ils en cœur il lui firent signe ainsi qu'a Hagrid.  
  
-C'est une très bonne nouvelle dit Harry  
« Faut lui dire, il faut que je fasse comprendre à Hermione que je vais lui dire »  
-Her...  
-Voilà les emplois du temps tiens Ron, Harry  
-OHHHH trois heures de DCFM suivie de deux heures de sortilèges dit Ron  
  
-Après le repas trois heures de Rogue suivie de deux heures de Botanique lançât-il a Harry dont le sourire s'effaçât a la mention de son professeur de potions préfère  
-Les emplois du temps sont vraiment chargés cette année rajouta Hermione  
-Regardez les autres jours...  
  
Mardi : Trois heures de Métamorphose  
Deux de divination ou arithmancie  
Repas  
Trois heures de soins aux créatures magiques  
Deux heures d'astronomie ou runes  
  
Mercredi :Quatre heures de sortilèges  
  
Jeudi : Trois heures de sortilèges  
Deux heures d'histoires de la magie  
Repas  
Quatre heures de DCFM  
  
Vendredi : Quatre heures de Potion  
Repas  
Quatre heures de Métamorphose   
  
-Enorme dirent Ron et Harry dans un souffle  
  
-Donc si mes calcules sont exactes dit Hermione nous allons avoir :  
  
Sept heures de Rogue  
Sept heures de Métamorphose  
Sept heures de Sortilèges  
Sept heures de DCFM  
  
Trois heures de soins  
  
Deux heures de Botanique  
Deux heures de Divination  
Deux heures de d'astronomie  
Deux heures de Runes  
  
-Hey dit Hermione avez vous remarquez ?  
-Quoi dit Ron ?  
  
-Que toi, Harry et Neville vous avez eu vos buses de potion  
-Comment ça demanda Harry ?  
  
-Ecoute Harry Rogue avait dit qu'il ne prendrai cette année que les personnes ayant une bonne note aux buses si potion est marquer sur vos emplois du temps c'est que vous avez eu vos buses !!!  
  
Harry Ron et Neville se regardèrent et explosèrent de joie.  
-Bon dit-elle il faut que nous partions si on ne veut pas arriver en retard.  
  
Sur les paroles de la sage Hermione, ils se levèrent et partirent aux dortoirs chercher leurs affaires.  
  
Arrivés devant la salle de classe ils durent attendre car le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé  
« Bon elle me regarde avec insistance c'est bon »  
-Harry dit Ron  
-J'ai quelque chose a t'annoncer !  
-Une bonne nouvelle j'espère ?  
-Oui plutôt !!  
  
-Voilà He...  
  
- Bonjour les enfants entrez !!!  
  
-Ron tu me diras ça après  
-D'accord dit il en entrant  
  
Ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle et Tonk qui était blonde aux yeux bleus avec des cheveux magnifiquement bien bouclés et très bronzée, leur dit :  
-Cette année je vais garder cette apparence au faite félicitation Harry !!!  
-Merci mais pourqu...  
Il ne pu finir car le reste de la classe arriva.  
  
Tous ses élèves assis, elle commença à écrire son nom sur le tableau a l'aide de sa baguette :  
  
PROFESSEUR TONK  
  
-Bonjour dit elle cette année mon but sera de vous prépares aux ASPIC mais avant tout a vous défendre contre les ténèbres !!  
J'espère que cela se fera dans une bonne ambiance. Etant donne que j'ai eu vent de l'incompétence de certains professeurs je vais vous distribuer un questionnaire pour vous évaluer et faire mon programme avec !  
  
Elle agita sa baguette et des parchemins apparurent sur les tables  
-Allez y vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure !!  
  
Harry pris son parchemin et commença à répondre aux questions :  
1) Comment détruit ton un épouventard ??  
  
Et c'est ainsi au bout de cent questions qu'il rendit son questionnaire d'ailleurs il fut le premier a finir.  
  
Après ce qui sembla un interminable moment à Harry, Tonk dit juste c'est fini et agita sa baguette  
Et toutes les copies disparurent sans que certains s'en rendent compte.  
Ce qui était assez comique pensa Harry, car certains écrivaient encore sur leur table  
  
Elle fit détonner sa baguette ce qui mit fin aux murmures qui venaient de commencer  
-Bien dit-elle votre premier examen de l'année étant fini nous allons passer à la pratique  
-Pour commencer j'aimerais que chacun me fasse à tour de rôle les sorts que voici fis-elle en pointant le tableau où des dizaines de sorts de défenses apparurent  
-Qui veut commencer ??  
Demandât-elle en en s'adressant à la classe  
  
Personne n'osât se lever, elle les regardât tous avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux et dit :  
-Personne ???  
  
Harry remarqua ses yeux plus brillant qu'a l'ordinaire et se leva  
  
-Ah MR Potter!  
Il s'avança sur l'estrade et exécuta les sorts demandes sans la moindre difficulté.  
  
Quand le cour se termina, elle appela Harry Ron Neville et Hermione, tous les élèves restants sortis elle dis je suppose que...  
-Oui dirent-ils  
-Bien, très bien, c'est formidable que vous arriviez tous a créer un patronus.  
-Bon maintenant filez Flitwick ne va pas être content...  
  
Ils sortirent et prirent la direction du couloir des sortilèges, le reste de la journée se passa de la même manière :  
(Examen de potion que Harry et Neville échouèrent comme par hasard), ponctuée de remarques de ROGUE ET DES SERPENTARD  
Le soir venu, dans la salle commune, Ron et Harry jouaient aux échecs près de la cheminée tandis qu'Hermione, était plongée dans « Sortilèges et enchantements niveau 6 »  
  
-Harry dit Ron  
Hermione fit semblant de continuer à lire  
« enfin »  
-Oui  
-Voilà j'ai voulu te dire quelque chose ce matin tu t'en souviens ??? Demanda Ron  
-Oui, Oui fit ce dernier en hochant la tête.  
-Bon voilà en faite...  
  
Il la vie descendre les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs...  
Le même effet que la dernière fois se reproduit : Tout se ralentissait, il n'entendait plus aucun sons (ni ce qu'était en train de lui dire Ron), ses magnifiques cheveux Ondulant.  
  
Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil e commença à parler avec ses amies.  
-TU M'ECOUTE !!!  
-Oui oui continu Ron  
  
Il était subjugué par sa beauté il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle : sa fine peau blanche parsemée de taches de son.  
Elle se sentie observer et tourna sa tête en direction de Harry et pour elle aussi une dure épreuve commença : a son tour elle ne pu plus détacher son regard du sien :  
Ses yeux de profondes émeraudes ...  
  
Il sentit une vive douleur dans son bras, Ron venait de lui porter un coup de poing, ce qui le ramena à la réalité  
-Désolé Harry mais tu n'était plus avec nous : Je t'ai hurler dans l'oreille et tu n'as même pas réagit !!  
-Alors tu ne dis rien ??  
  
-EUH... Rien à propos de quoi ??  
-Harry dit Hermione indignée ton meilleur ami essaye d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi et tu ne l'écoute même pas !!  
-Oh pardon Ron va y je t'écoute  
  
-Hermione et moi on sort ensemble !!  
-C'est formidable Ron  
-Félicitation Hermione  
  
-Depuis combien de temps ??  
-Presque un mois répondit Hermione !!  
  
-Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux dit-il !  
Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux et lui dit :  
-Il a enfin compris !  
Hermione rigola et Harry aussi.  
  
-Quoi demanda Ron  
-Rien juste que je me rappel à quel point tu as pu être idiot répliqua Harry !!!  
Ron rougit et dit :  
-Je sais !  
  
Ils rigolèrent tous trois un moment jusqu'à ce que Harry parte se coucher en les laissant seul.  
  
Le lendemain Harry se réveilla dès l'aube, s'habilla, et descendit, dans la salle commune où il trouva Ron et Hermione déjà debout.  
-On va manger demanda-il aux deux compères ?  
-Ouai répondis Ron ou plutôt son estomac  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle et allèrent à leurs places : Celles des Griffondor...  
Ils commencèrent à manger et Harry vit la nuée de chouettes arriver et Hermione comme à son habitude reçut la gazette du sorcier.  
  
Il regarda la table des Serpentard et vît Malfoy regarder Hermione et Ron avec dégoût.  
-On ma maboir leb ébuta deb uses obordu i !!!  
-Quoi ??? Dit Harry  
-Ron ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine dit Hermione sur un ton de reproche car il venait tout juste d'envoyer quelques morceaux de ce que sa bouche contenait sur la table.  
  
Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles  
-Désolé Mione...  
-Bon coupa Harry pour éviter qu'ils se disputent encore on ferait mieux d'y aller avant d'arriver en retard en cour  
  
Et sur ces étranges paroles de la part de Harry ils partirent en classe de métamorphose.  
-Alors West Laid tu sors avec une sang de bourbe maintenant !! Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais si bas !!  
« Oh non encore lui, je pensais qu'il nous aurait peut être oubliés » pensa Harry  
  
Personne n'eut le temps de réagir même pas Hermione qui tenait pourtant la main de Ron.  
Le poing de ce dernier s'abattit au milieu de la figure de Malfoy, le faisant tomber à terre.  
  
-NE L'INSULTE PLUS JAMAIS !! Cracha Ron rouge de colère.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle gonflèrent leur muscle mais virent Harry et Hermione baguettes levées.  
-Non non non ! Je n'essayerais même pas si j'étais vous ! Dit Harry.  
-Allez viens Ron on s'en va dit Hermione  
-Oui elle a raison dit Harry allons-y.  
  
Tous trois s'en retournèrent dans leur classe sous les insultes de Malfoy et ses animaux.  
  
-Bonjour pour commencer je dois en tant que directrice de la maison Griffondor, vous remettre les résultats des buses.  
-Tenez ! Elle donnât un léger coup de baguette et les lettres allèrent chacune dans les mains de leur propriétaire.  
Harry contempla ses résultats :  
  
RESULTATS DES BREVETS UNIVERSELS DE SORCELERIE ELEMENTAIRE  
  
Cher monsieur Potter,  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer de vos résultats :  
  
EPREUVES THEORIQUES :  
Sortilèges : O  
Métamorphose : E  
Potion : E  
Botanique : E.E  
Soins : E  
DCFM : O (Avec nos félicitations pour vos réponses si détaillées)  
Divination : E.E  
Astronomie : P  
  
EPREUVES PRATIQUES :  
Sortilèges : O  
Métamorphoses : O  
Potion : O  
Soins : O  
DCFM : O  
  
Mention incroyable avec félicitation du jury pour réalisation d'un Patronus corporel complet.  
  
Avec nos sincère félicitation M. Potter.  
  
M.M  
Ministère de la magie.  
  
Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux et dit à Ron :  
-J'en ai eu douze !!!  
-Et moi dix répondit celui-ci  
-Moi aussi dit Neville !!  
  
-Bon dit MC Gonagall   
-Je tiens tout d'abord à féliciter Miss Granger pour sa performance qui a obtenu toutes ses BUSES avec mention O.  
  
-Ainsi que M. Potter pour avoir eu une mention que nous n'avions plus vue depuis l'époque de Dumbledor.  
-Sinon bravo a vous tous !!  
-De plus je suppose que tous vos professeurs vous on déjà fait l'habituel discours sur les ASPIC !  
-Donc je ne le referai pas !  
  
-Mais nous allons tout de même faire un petit test pour voir si ce que nous avons fait depuis le début a été utile  
-Finnegan distribuez les copies  
-Oui madame dit-il  
  
Harry ouvrit sa copie et trouva des questions qu'il avait eues aux buses ainsi que des questions personnelles  
Quand ils eurent fini, ils commencèrent un cour de métamorphoses avancées.  
  
Le soir venu après le repas Dumbledor se leva et dit :  
-Voici venu le temps d'aller se coucher, M. Potter pourriez-vous rester un instant dit-il a son adresse.  
  
Hermione et Ron regardèrent de dernier qui leur dit :  
-Allez commencer les devoirs je vous rejoins de suite.  
Ils partirent main dans la main sans ajouter un mot.  
  
-Harry, j'ai quelque-chose pour toi les membres de l'ordre et moi aimerions savoir ce que c'est si tu es d'accord !  
-Oui qu'est-ce ??  
-Le testament de Sirius...Tient.  
  
Harry pris la lettre marquée d'une patte de chien et l'ouvrit :  
  
Très cher Harry,  
  
J'écris cette lettre au cas ou il m'arriverait quelque-chose, ce qui dois être le cas si tu la lie.  
Ne sois pas triste, je sais que tu pense que tout est de ta faute que les personnes proche de toi meurent, ne te sens pas coupable l'unique responsable est Voldemort. Tu sais Harry depuis que je suis sortis de prison tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais eu, tu m'as redonné vie. Ne perds jamais les principes qui font de toi ce que tu es.  
Tu es fort et continu de l'être.  
  
Moi Sirius Black fait de Harry James Potter mon seul et unique Héritier par consequen,  
Je lui lègue :  
-Le manoir  
-Tout l'or de mon coffre  
  
Harry prends bien soins du dernier Maraudeur...  
  
Sirius qui te gardera à tout jamais dans son cœur.  
Mon fils adieu.  
  
S.B  
  
-Sirius...  
  
Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, une aura d'une blancheur éblouissante l'entoura, puis disparue  
Toute la tristesse accumulée durant les vacances se dissipât par les larmes d'Harry. Il sus qu'a présent il lui faudrait du temps mais il pourrait faire son deuil.  
  
Il leva la tête et vit une expression de stupeur sur le visage de tous ses professeurs.  
-Quoi demanda-il ??  
  
Dumbledor se ressaisi le premier et lui répondit :  
  
-Non rien Harry que dit cette lettre ??  
  
il ne répondit pas de suite puis enfin prit la parole et dit à l'adresse de Dumbledor :  
-Tenez cela va vous intéresser.  
  
Dumbledor la lie et compris de suite de quoi voulait parlait Harry  
-Alors est tu d'accord pour que nous restions au manoir ?  
-Oui bien sur professeur  
-Bien merci beaucoup Harry je ferai transférer l'or demain, tu peux aller dans ta salle commune.  
  
-Bonne nuit dit-il à l'adresse de tous les professeurs.  
  
Il parti rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
Minerva fut la première a reprendre vie :  
  
-Albus... Cette lumière qu'était-ce ?  
-J'ai pu lire aussi cette lettre et je pense qu'il va pouvoir faire son deuil à présent.  
-Oui mais...  
  
-En ce qui concerne cette lumière je pense que c'est la puissance qui était retenue par la tristesse de perdre son parrain et maintenant pour les plus terre à terre je dirai qu'il a atteint les un millième de sa puissance maximum.  
  
-Il me surpasse totalement niveau puissance mais il lui manque l'expérience !!!  
  
-ALORS ??? Dirent Ron et Hermione a l'unisson suivit de près par la voie de Neville  
Il leur tendis la lettre et leur racontât ce que Dumbledor lui avait demander et par la même occasion il leur parla de la prophétie.  
Neville fut de loin le plus choquer

Le lendemain les pièces de l'Ad chauffèrent pour tous les membres. Harry avait touché sa pièce juste avant le cour de sortilèges. A l'entrée du cour le fit entrer tous les élèves sauf lui et il lui dit :

Puis-je te parler un instant ?

Oui bien sur professeur !!

Il ferma la porte et commença : Voilà j'ai remarqué que tu as fais beaucoup de progrès grâce à la pratique que tu as eu cet été et j'aimerai savoir si tu accepterai de ne plus rester en cour avec tes autres camarades pour aller dans la salle de derrière ? Bien sur Albus est au courant !

Pour pratiquer des choses de niveaux bien plus avancés !

Euh...

Le professeur Dumbledor a une collection spéciale qu'il voudrait que tu apprennes !

Bien alors je suis d'accord !

Viens entrons maintenant...

Professeur, serait-il possible que mes amis viennent avec moi ?

Oui le directeur avait prévu cela Harry !!

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et le professeur demanda le silence :

Mrs Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Longdubat, suivez Mr Potter et pas de discussions !!!

Tout trois se regardèrent d'un air inquiet mais obtempérèrent. Ils suivirent Harry qui stoppa net après avoir fermé la porte en voyant Dumbledor

Ah dit ce dernier, enfin...

Quoi, que, dit Hermione

Dumbledor n'écouta même pas ce qu'elle avait a dire, et leur expliqua ce qu'il faisait là...

Voilà vous serez sous ma tutelle ici !!

L'ors que l'après midi arriva, et qu'ils furent tous dans la salle sur demande, Harry prit la parole :

Voilà dit il nous sommes tous à nouveau réuni pour des raisons plus profondes que l'année dernière. Cette année nous ne cherchons plus à apprendre car nous avons un professeur incompétent, Mais nous chercherons à progresser en puissance et en pratique pour pouvoir nous défendre contre les ténèbres quand le jour viendra. Commençons par reprendre l'entraînement là où nous l'avions laissé !! Mettez-vous par groupe de deux, et je passerai vous voir !!

ALLEZ !!

L'après midi se passa, tranquillement car ils avaient uniquement fait des révisions de l'an passé. Le seul fait remarquable fut qu'il bloquait toujours dès que son regard, croisait celui de Ginny !

Le cour de sortilège donné par Dumbledor fut des plus difficile pour Ron, Hermione et Neville.

Les deux d'histoire de la magie furent les plus assommantes que le trio, le professeur Binns faisait une cour sur les trois « Grandes Guerres Géantes », les 3 G comme il les appelait.

Les quatre heures suivantes consacrée à la DCFM, allèrent le mieux du monde. Suite à une journée de qui ne fut pas de tout repos ils purent enfin monter dans la salle commune et commencer leurs devoirs.

Vous avez remarquez la première semaine n'est pas terminé et nous avons déjà une montagne de devoirs à faire !

Ron, c'est normal nous sommes maintenant dans une année décisive pour notre avenir c'est obligatoire !

Oui Mione

Bon repris Harry c'est l'heure du repas allons-y

Ils descendirent manger pour ensuite remonter finir leurs devoirs.

Après une dure mise en route ils réussirent quand même a prendre le rythme imposer par leur emploi du temps personnel.

Harry fini très vite, la collection spéciale de Dumbledor ce qui était du a son préposé pouvoir d'apprendre... Hermione, Ron et Neville en étaient au même niveau qu'Harry vers le milieu de l'été.

Il reprit les cours normaux. Ce vendredi matin, il se levât de bonne heure et remarqua soit dit en passant qu'il avait de moins en moins de sommeil. Il descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner et au détour d'un couloir il rattrapa Ginny.

« C'est le moment, vas-y »

Ginny !

Celle-ci se retourna, surprise. Il s'approcha et commença à lui parler.

Voilà heu...

Oui !!

« Allez tu est sensé être un Griffondor »

Vois-tu demain soir il y a le bal et j'aimerai savoir si tu es d'accord pour y venir avec moi ???

Oh Harry...

Bon ce n'est pas grave tant pis !

Non ce n'est pas ça je suis d'accord c'est juste que depuis le temps que j'attendais cela...

Merci Ginny, merci beaucoup !

Nous sommes que deux à être levé veut tu prendre ton petit déjeuner avec moi ?

Oui bien sur !

Une dizaine de minutes après avoir commencé ils furent enfin rejoints par les autres élèves de Griffondor.

Silence s'il vous plait dit le professeur Dumbledor

Mr Potter aurait-il l'amabilité de venir dans mon bureau de suite!

Tous le regardèrent interloqué. Il se levât et suivit Dumbledor.

Voilà Harry tu m'as maintenant dépassé et de loin je ne peut plus rien t'apprendre, il te faut juste de l'expérience et que tu continu a t'entraîner seul !

Mais...

Il n'y a pas de mais !!

Écoute Harry je t'ais dit la vérité file maintenant !!!

Et ce fut des idées noir plein la tête qu'il parti en potion.

« Dépasser le plus grand sorcier du monde.. »

Excusez moi professeur Rogue j...

Epargnez votre salive Potter, allez vous asseoir et cent points en moins pour Griffondor !!!

Tout les Serpentard rirent

Quoi... Mais professeur c'est injus...

ASSIS j'ai dit !!!

Harry parti pour s'asseoir quand en passant devant Malfoy, ce dernier lui fit un croc-en-jambe et il se retrouva étalé de tout son long.

Mr Potter vous viendrez en retenu. !!

Mais...

Eh petit pot Potter t'es un looser comme ton idiot de père et ta sang de bourbe de mère !

Merci Mr Malfoy mais...

BANG !!

Tous les pots contenant moult ingrédients explosèrent, et rependirent leur contenu sur les autres élèves !

Que tout ce aspergés aillent a l'infirmerie ! Hurla Rogue, quand a vous Mr Potter...

Tout son corps tremblait, une forte brise commençait à se faire sentir !

Mr Potter...

TAISEZ VOUS !

QUOI ! Hurla Rogue

Harry venait de lever et commença à parler à Malfoy :

Retire ça tout de suite et excuse toi, ou...

Ou quoi Potter...

Sang de bourbe

Sang de bourbe !

L'explosion qui suivit fut immense, elle retenti dans tout le château.

Son aura venait de se libérer encore une fois, tout se qui se trouvait dans la salle fut projeter contre les murs, il sorti sa baguette et menaça

Rogue lui lança un stupéfix qui lui rebondit dessus. Il pointa un Malfoy tétanisé et murmura EXPPELLIAR...

Stop Harry dit Dumbledor

En entendant sa voie Harry redevint calme. Bien maintenant suis moi !

... Harry il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te maîtriser, cela aurai pu vraiment mal finir tu aurai pu le tuer ! Je pense qu'avec ta force il est préférable que tu ailles te reposer et t'entraîner à la contrôler !

Mais...

Pas de Mais !

La journée du samedi, fut pour Harry une véritable relaxation, l'entraînement de quiddicht durant toute la journée fut une véritable cure de bien être pour lui. Il retrouva cette sensation familière qu'était le vol sur balais, ce qu'il n'avait pas pratiquer depuis l'année dernière. La même journée ils eurent reformer l'équipe en remplaçant les joueurs manquants en faisant passer une sélection le matin et l'après-midi ils mirent au point les nouveaux joueurs ainsi que de nouvelles techniques. L'entraînement pour Harry consistait, a attraper le vif d'or le plus rapidement possible mais cent fois ce qu'il réussit avec brio. Ron lui, s'étant entraîner tout l'été avec Ginny qui avait été choisie le matin même comme poursuiveuse, était maintenant d'un niveau supérieur a Olivier Dubois l'ancien gardien de l'équipe. Vers six heures du soir l'entraînement pris fin et ils montèrent tous dans la salle commune.  
  
-Je vais me préparer dit Ginny  
-Moi aussi renchérie Hermione !  
Sur ce elle ne perdirent pas de temps et montèrent sans laisser le temps aux garçons de dire « ouf »  
-Bon et toi comment va tu t'habiller ce soir demanda Ron a Harry ???  
-Hagrid ma acheter une robe de soirée d'un blanc immaculé répondit il.  
-Et toi moi j'ai pu avoir une magnifique robe de soirée vert émeraude comme tes yeux !!  
-Bon on monte nous aussi nous couvert de boue !!  
Ils montèrent en même temps dans la douche ou Harry se lança un sort de correction oculaire qu'il avait appris cet été grâce auquel il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de lunettes.  
Fin prêt, ils descendirent attendre les filles qui elles n'étaient toujours pas prêtent. Trente minutes plus tard, elles montrèrent enfin le bout de leur nez.  
  
Hermione était vêtu d'une belle robe rose avec quelques descentes de dentelle noire par-ci par-là mais parfaitement bien disposées. Ses cheveux d'habitude, coiffaient en balai étaient plaqués et soyeux, les contours de ses yeux étaient argentés ce qui faisait ressortir sa beauté de manière prononcer.  
Ginny, descendit à la suite d'Hermione. Lorsque Harry la vit chaque particule de son corps fut éblouie par sa beauté et sa grâce naturelle. Elle porté une robe bleue nuit, avec des fils d'or entrelacés du bas vers le haut jusqu'à ses seins. Au-dessus d'eux, la robe n'était plus bleue nuit mais d'un blanc tout aussi immaculé que celui d'Harry. Elle était maquillée avec du noir pour le contour de ses yeux ce qui faisait ressortir ses profonds iris, ses cheveux rouge vif étaient plaqués, brillants et lisses, descendants jusque dans le bas de son dos, elle marchait avec grâce et volupté vers lui...  
  
-Reprenez-vous les garçons vous bavez dit la voie railleuse d'Hermione  
Ce qui eu pour effet de les faire rougir et revenir à la réalité.  
-Tu merveilleuse Ginny et toi radieuse Hermione dit Harry  
-Moi je n'ai rein a dire hormis que vous êtes les plus belles créatures que je n'ai jamais vu compléta Ron  
Ce fut donc au tour des filles de s'empourprer.  
  
-Allons dit Ginny en prenant le bras d'Harry de la même manière que fit Hermione...  
Arriver devant la grande salle le silence se fit tout le monde se tourna vers les deux couples qui ne remarquèrent rien tellement ils étaient plongés dans le regard de leurs partenaires.  
MC Gonagall arriva aux bras de Dumbledor et les portes s'ouvrirent pour les laisser entrer dans la grande salle enjolivée aux couleurs d'halloween. Le directeur et la sous-directrice montèrent sur l'estrade qui avait été installé au fond de la salle ou le directeur pris la parole  
-Bonsoir voici venu le grand bal tant attendu je vous souhaite une bonne soirée remplis de bonheur et de gaieté.  
  
Il tapa dans ses mains et la musique commença. Les couples se mirent au milieu et commencèrent à danser.  
Ginny tira Harry par la main et l'entraînant vers une petite table qui avait étaient installé pour l'occasion.  
-Je n'ai pas trop envie de danser sur ce genre de musique dit-elle.  
-Très bien nous attendrons alors je ne suis pas pressé dit-il.  
Il parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant une heure jusqu'au moment ou Harry en eu marre et l'entraîna sur la piste car un slow venait de commençait. Durant le premier slow il pris pleine conscience de ses sentiments a son égard qui avaient grandement évolué depuis leur première rencontre. Lors du deuxième slow il ne tint plus :  
  
-Ginny  
-Oui  
-Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps mais je n'ai jamais osé  
-Je suis amoureux de toi  
-Quoi ??  
-Ginny je t'aime  
-...  
  
Elle le regardait dans ses beaux yeux verts, il leva la main et une grosse boule lumineuse blanche se forma  
-Albus dit Minerva regardez  
Ils virent Harry pointer le dôme de la salle et la boule y pénétrant. Harry colla Ginny a lui et lui murmura à l'oreille  
-La plus belle preuve d'amour a mon goût...  
  
Elle mis sa tête au creux de son épaule et ils dansèrent sous le regard de tous.  
  
Free the dream within  
The stars are crying  
A tear...A sigh  
Escapes from heaven  
...and worlds end  
  
Breath the dream within  
The mystifying  
...we tremble and spin  
Suspended within  
  
Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux :  
-Moi aussi depuis toujours..  
Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et lèvres se frolèrent pour finalement atteindre le moment unique du premier baiser...  
  
Look beyond  
Where hearts can see  
Dream in peace  
Trust love...Believe  
...We tremble and spin  
Suspended within...  
  
Free the dream within  
The voices calling  
A song...A prayer  
From deep inside you  
...To guide you  
  
Be the dream within  
The light is shining  
A flame on the wind  
Salvation begins...  
  
Une énorme aura argentée entoura Harry et se répandit sur Ginny, leur baiser était langoureux preuve d'un amour réel.  
Leur pied ne touchèrent bientôt plus le sol la puissance que dégageait Harry leur permis de voler tout en dansant.  
Bientôt la lumière devint tellement puissante que tous durent fermer les yeux.  
  
Look beyond  
Where hearts can see  
Dream in peace  
Trust love... Believe  
...We tremble and spin  
Suspended within...  
  
Free the dream within  
The stars are crying  
A tear...A sigh  
Escapes from heaven  
...And the worlds end.  
  
"THE DREAM WITHIN"  
(Love theme from Final Fantasy)  
Performed by Lara Fabian.  
  
A la fin de la chanson que Harry avait fait spécialement jouer par la grande sale pour elle, il lui dit:  
-Une balade autour du lac ?  
-Oui mon bébé !  
Et ils partirent sous les yeux étonnés de chacun.  
  
-Albus !  
-Oui Minerva je sais...  
« De plus en plus fort »  
« Jamais il ne s'arrêtera ?? »


	2. Chapitre2

En marchant en direction du lac, Harry lui dit :

Tu sais, je t'aime depuis la première fois ou je t'ai vue, j'ai su qu'un jour ce serait toi et que tôt ou tard nous serions réunis !

Cette phrase laissa Ginny perdue dans ses pensées. Arrivés près de la rive, ils s'assirent, elle, entre ses jambes, lui, ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Pourquoi as-tu refusé toutes mes avances avant ? Lui demanda-t- elle.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui dit : Car nous étions trop jeunes pour ça mais excuse- moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir !

J'aurai ma revanche !! Dit-elle en rigolant. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée enlacés jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent remonter dans la salle commune car le froid commençait à se faire ressentir.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et montèrent se coucher.

Cette nuit là les cauchemars recommencèrent, il se retrouva de nouveau dans la tête de Voldemort...

Maître ?

Que se passe t-il Lucius ?

Tout est fin prêt Maître !

Bien...

Tu seras récompensé comme il se doit quand nous aurons tué Potter et ce vieux fou

Merci Maître

Que toutes mes troupes ainsi que les détraqueurs se tiennent prêts ! nous attaquerons lundi à l'aube

Bien Maître !

Sa vision se brouilla et il se réveilla en sursaut. Il se leva et sorti du dortoir encore torse nu et en caleçon et couru jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Quel idiot je ne connais pas le mot de passe !

Plume en sucre !

Allez ouvre !

Fizwizbiz !

Ouvre

Chocogrenouille !

Ouvre !!

Dragée surprise

ALLEZ !

Harry criait de plus en plus fort sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il commençait à s'énerver rapidement.

Pattacitrouille !!!

Je dois lui parler !!

MC Gonagall et Rogue ameutés par les cris de Harry arrivèrent

J'ai dit OUVRE !!!!!!

Le mur d'entrée ainsi que les gargouilles explosèrent lui laissant le champ libre pour atteindre les escaliers

Par Merlin dit MC Gonagall

Ils virent Harry s'engouffrer dans le trou béant qu'il venait de faire, arrivé devant la porte il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper :

Professeur...

Potter !!! Hurla Rogue

Il est cinq heures du matin que faites- vous ? Pourquoi avez-vous détruit le mur d'entrée ?

Pour votre gouverne je suis venu parler au directeur et non à vous et je n'ai pas fait pas exprès de le détruire !!

Il suffit ! dit Dumbledor présentant que la conversation allait dégénérer

Dis- moi ce pourquoi tu es venu me réveiller en pleine nuit !

Voilà j'ai fait un cauchemar !

Quoi ?

Oui je sais l'occulmencie !

Mas la c'est moi qui suis entré en Voldemort, et j'ai vu quelque chose : Il va attaquer Poudlard lundi matin à l'aube : soutenu par toute son armée et des détraqueurs

Harry, ce que tu me dis là est très important, en es -tu sûr ??

Oui ! Professeur !!

Très bien : conseil de guerre !! Minerva allez chercher tous les membres de l'ordre, Severus tous les autres professeurs ! Harry tous les membres de l'Ad !!

Vite !!

Vingt minutes plus tard, dans la grande salle, toutes les personnes demandées étaient présentes. Dumbledor prit la parole

Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard, voilà la raison de cette cellule de crise, et ce sera pour lundi à l'aube

Albus comment le savez-vous demanda le ministre venu, accompagné de vingt aurors

C'est le jeune Potter qui l'as vu !

Comment ? S'exclama le ministre

En rêve grâce à sa cicatrice

Et si c'était encore un piège ?

Non je ne pense mais de toute manière il vaut mieux assurer la garde du château ! Répliqua Dumbledor

Bon très bien dit le ministre je vous enverrai cent aurors dimanche

Merci Cornélius

Le ministre reprit : Mais que font tous ces jeunes gens ici ?

Ils doivent savoir dit Dumbledor car ils prendront part à la bataille !!

Comment ? s'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes ainsi que les concernées sauf Harry

C'est hors de question !! Ronald ne se battra pas et Ginny non plus !!

Du calme Molly dit Albus ! Des détraqueurs seront là nous aurons besoin d'eux !

NON !!!!!!!!!

Maman !!

Nous allons nous battre dit Ginny !

Avec ou sans ton accord !

Mrs Weasley fondit en larmes

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Maman écoute dit Ron Ce sont mes amis donc je veux me battre à leurs côtés je veux participer au combat et de toute manière s'il n'est pas lundi, ce sera un autre jour quoi qu'il arrive nous devrons combattre, tôt ou tard !!

Ce ne sont pas tes amis, mais, ton ami ! Tu parles ! Tu ne fais que suivre Harry s'il n'était pas tu ne combattrais pas !

Tu as raison maman c'est vrai je fais ça pour lui car depuis notre première année nous sommes ensembles et je n'ai pas envie que ça change !!

Et moi rajouta Ginny je suis amoureuse de lui depuis que je l'ai vu alors je ne veux pas être séparée de lui

NON je REFUSE c'est hors de question !! Il apporte le malheur Tu sais qui veut le tuer ?

Ses parents sont morts à cause de lui, il est MAUDIT !!

Je refuse que ma fille, reste avec ça !! Et que mon fils soit son meilleur ami !

L'estomac d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, il venait d'être trahi par celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

« Elle a raison : Mes parents, Cédric, Sirius, ma tante. Je suis un vrai fléau. »

« Qui seront les prochains ? Ron, Hermione, Ginny ? »

« Ginny... »

Ce qu'elle dit est vrai, j'apporte tristesse et souffrance !

Ron, Hermione !! Mes deux meilleurs amis, les seuls que je n'ai jamais eus, je ne vous oublierai jamais !

Ginny, mon amour toi non plus, tu es celle que j'aime à tout jamais !

Harry...

-Je pars !

Toujours en pleurs il se dirigea vers les portes de la grande salle qui se fermèrent devant lui.

Tu vas rester ici Harry dit Dumbledor

Ouvrez ! vous savez ce qu'il va se passer si je reste !! Dit Harry d'un ton sec

Non ce n'est pas possible !!

OUVREZ VIEUX FOU !!!

Toute la salle fut choquée par les paroles d'Harry

Que faites vous Potter ? Dit MC Gonagall

Taisez-vous ! rétorqua ce dernier

Je fais ce que j'aurai du faire depuis longtemps je pars vivre ma vie !

Alors laissez-moi sortir !!

Comme tu le sais déjà il m'est impossible de te laisser partir, ce sort ne peut être enlevé que par moi et je n'en ai pas envie !!

Vous croyez ? Espèce de vieux débile ! vous l'avez dit vous-même je suis plus fort que vous !!

QUOI ?dit le ministre

Harry se recula et sorti sa baguette

Ca ne marchera pas dit Dumbledor !

DESTRUCTUM !!!

Les deux portes explosèrent :

Bien maintenant ADIEU ET A JAMAIS !!

Harry commença à s'éloigner sous les yeux ébahis de tous...

POTTER !!! Hurla Rogue

Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant !!

Il couru se mettre devant lui, baguette tendue !

Harry eut un sourire!

Servilo !! Tu me sors par les yeux depuis ma première année, je te hais, crois-tu que j'hésiterai à te tuer si tu me gênes ?

Potter ! Et vous ? Croyez-vous que j'hésiterai ?

Non ! En ce cas nous allons devoir nous battre !

Harry se recula et salua Rogue en inclinant légèrement la tête, son adversaire fit de même.

Severus cessez immédiatement !!

Laissez- faire vieil imbécile c'est le moment de régler les comptes !

Ne l'insultez pas Potter ! STUPEFIX ! Hurla son ex-professeur de potion

Protegio

Le bouclier d'Harry stoppa le sort de Rogue et les autres qu'il enchaîna

C'est tout dit Harry, regarde Servilo !

EXPELLIARMUS RICTUSEMPRA STUPEFIX ! Il dit les trois sorts avec une telle rapidité que Rogue, surpris, ne put se protéger !

Voilà Servilo tu viens d'être humilié par le fils de ton pire ennemi qui de plus n'est qu'en sixième année.

Il émit un petit sifflement et Hedwige, quelques temps après, vint se poser sur son épaule.

ACCIO toutes mes affaires, elles arrivèrent toutes pêle-mêle devant lui !

FAILLAMALA

REDUCTO

Après avoir rangé sa valise dans sa poche il partit vers préau lard, dans la grotte ou il avait rencontré Sirius un jour, sans que personne ne l'en empêche !

Quel est le meilleur moyen d'avoir quelqu'un, Endormez sa méfiance dit Dumbledor !

Bien je vais passer la nuit ici demain je pars sur le chemin de Traverse ! Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité et se blottit pour passer la nuit !!


	3. Chapitre3

Le lendemain au réveil, Harry, se métamorphosa, en un homme aux cheveux de la même couleur que ses yeux : noirs !

Avec aussi un peu d'embonpoint !

Il sortit de la grotte, et partit en direction de la barrière, arrivé devant, il entendit du bruit et se retourna, au loin il vit trois aurors qui venaient de transplaner.

Ils ont dû supprimer mon autorisation de faire magie s' ils croient gêner !!

Il marcha dans pré au lard et se mit sous l'arrêt bus du magicobus

Une demi-heure plus tard, il arriva.

Bonjour Mr ! dit Stan Rocade en sortant

Où allez vous ??

Le chaudron baveur !!

Très bien monsieur ! onze mornilles

Harry lui tandis la monnaie, et s'assit dans un siège, du font ;

Bon pensa- t-il une fois assis, récapitulons :

Dumbledor a joué l'imbécile avec moi et j'ai enfin compris qu'il me prenait pour une arme et non pour un être vivant ! Mrs Weasley, elle, m'a profondément vexé mais ce n'est pas trop grave !

Ils me recherchent donc je ne peux plus magie !

Voldemort aussi donc prudence !

Voldy veut me tuer et je ne suis guère plus fort que Dumbledor il me faut un excellent entraînement pour progresser

Bien comment faire pour résoudre ces trois problèmes ? Il cogita durant une bonne partie du trajet avant de trouver la seule solution possible !

J'ai besoin de beaucoup de livres et je dois être mort !

Nous sommes arrivés !!

Harry descendit du bus et rentra dans le chaudron- baveur! Il lui fallait mettre son plan à exécution le plus rapidement possible, car le moindre retard pouvait lui être fatal

Bonjour je voudrais une chambre dit-il a Tom

Bien Monsieur !

Ne m'attendez pas avant la tombée de la nuit !

Dans ce cas à ce soir.

Harry sortit sur le chemin de Traverse. Pour commencer : Gringott !!

Il s'y dirigea sans tarder, arrivé au comptoir, qui par chance était libre, il vit un gobelin qui visiblement attendait des clients.

Bonjour c'est pour un retrait de la part de Mr Potter !

Avez-vous la clé du coffre ?

Harry lui tendit. Merci combien voulez-vous ?

Mille Galions !

Très bien veuillez patienter !

Une demi- heure plus tard, il sortit avec une bourse bien pleine

Maintenant, direction la librairie. Il entra dans le magasin poussiéreux !

Bonjour Mr puis-je vous aider ?

Oui je voudrais tous les livres de septième année !

Très bien !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec tous les livres

Autres choses Monsieur ?

Oui voyez-vous j'aimerai vraiment devenir plus fort par les temps qui courent et je souhaiterais consulter tous les livres traitant de magie blanche mais vraiment tous les livres et même ceux habituellement réservés aux enseignants !

Mais, à quels livres faites-vous donc allusion ?

-Magie sans baguette, traité théorique

-Développement d'aura

-Contrôle d'aura, et tous vos livres sur toutes sortes de magies !!

WHAOU !! Vous voulez vraiment apprendre à vous défendre !

Oui

Mais restons terre à terre, comment allez-vous financer ?

Grâce à cela, et il laissa tomber l'énorme bourse sur le comptoir avec un bruit que l'homme ne put qu'entendre

Je vous en prie, faites vite, je suis pressé, le temps m'est compté

Trois heures plus tard, le libraire avait fini d'entasser les livres devant lui !

Voila Monsieur donc vous me devez deux cent Galions

Tenez ! Dites moi pourriez vous me les réduire et me les alléger j'ai oublié ma baguette a l'hôtel.

Harry sortit du magasin avec près de cent trente cinq livres sur lui, il retourna au chaudron baveur, pour y déposer ses récents achats

Il se restaura dans ses appartements, et mit une cape noire puis se dirigea vers l'allée des embrumes !

Arrivé chez Barjow et Beurk, il dit au vendeur :

Je veux tous les livres traitant de magie noire que vous possédez et tous ceux de créations d'artefact et objets illicites !

Qui vous fait croire que je dispose de ce que vous me demandez ?

C'est mon maître qui m'a conseillé de venir ici

Le patron ouvrit de grands yeux

C'est vrai ?

Je ne suis pas ici par hasard répondit Harry !!

Bien patientez !

Là une heure plus tard, le marchand, avait posé devant lui plus d'une centaine de livres !

Tout y est Monsieur !

Merci à vous combien vous dois-je ?

Trente Galions

Bien merci prenez !

Pardon monsieur, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'acheter une baguette pourriez-vous réduire et alléger ceci ?

Oui bien sur !

Le soir dans son lit Harry réfléchit au travail qu'il allait devoir accomplir et il décida que le peu de livres qu'il possédait n'était pas suffisant. Le lendemain il partirait en expédition !!! mais........que de temps perdu !!!!!!!


	4. Chapitre4

Son voyage avait en tous et pour tous duré deux mois

Bien maintenant j'ai tous les ce dont j'avais besoin, mais il faut que je travail tous ça et pour que cela soit faisable, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer à Poudlard !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait : Il transplana (N/A : Deux mois ça forge l'expérience !!) à Prés au lard et se dirigea vers le château en ce soir de noël. Harry pénétra dans le hall et s'arrêta.

Très bien soignons notre entrée !

Il déposa son sac sans fond qu'il avait prit soin d'acheter avant le début de son voyage et poussa les portes de la grande salle :

Bonsoir dit-il je suis de retour...

Tous les professeurs avaient les yeux grands ouverts.

Maintenant que le danger est écarté car tout le monde pense que je suis mort et voyez-vous je suis quand même l'actualité ! Par contre Poudlard sera à feu et à sang vieux sénile je me vengerai de toutes ces années de mensonges, je n'obéirai à aucunes règles et vous ne pourrez pas me renvoyer car je suis l'enfant de la prophétie, celui qui doit tuer Voldemort !!

Sur ces bonnes paroles : Joyeux Noël

Harry alla dans la salle sur demande en pensant à un endroit ou il pourrait être tranquille durant les deux semaines à venir, qu'il passa à rattraper le programme de sixième et septième années très facilement.

La rentrée arriva Harry allait pouvoir se mettre à l'œuvre. Il attendit dans la salle commune le retour de ses deux meilleurs amis et de celle qu'il aimait. Harry s'assit au fond de la salle face à l'ouverture.

Tous les Griffondor, pénétrèrent à la suite et le bruit s'intensifia dès que les premiers l'aperçurent :

Par Merlin dirent certaines personnes

Harry Potter ! Dirent d'autres !

Taisez-vous !! Hurla t il !! Tous le monde dans son dortoir sauf Ronald, Hermione et Ginny ou je vous montre de quoi je suis capable !

Tous montèrent sans hésiter car affronter Potter après ce qu'il avait cet été serai du suicide !

Harry dit Ginny encourant vers lui

Non reste où tu es !!

Elle s'arrêta

J'ai quelque chose a vous dires !

Tous liens qui nous unissaient sont rompus dès maintenant : Amitié dit il en regardant Hermione et Ron. Amour, passion en regardant Ginny.

Et je vous prie de rester loin de moi et de ne pas me parler !

Sans plus attendre, il monta dans la salle sur demande

« Excusez-moi... »

Le lendemain il allait pouvoir mettre sa vengeance au point, mais avant tout il devrait suivre les traces de son père et de son parrain : devenir un animagus...

A son réveil il descendit dans la grande salle où il vit que sa dulcinée et ses deux meilleurs amis avaient les yeux rougis par la nuit et Neville lui jeta un regard noir, tournant sa tête du cotés des Serpentard et remarqua qu'il manquait une dizaine d'élèves dont Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

Très bien ils l'ont rejoint, comme ça je ne serai pas dérangé ! S'asseyant a l'extrémité de a table des Griffondor il commença à manger. Il sentit beaucoup de regards suspicieux dont celui de tous ses professeurs.

Il sorti de la salle dès qu'il eu fini et parti pour se aller au septième étage quand une voie l'interpella :

Mr Potter où allez vous ? Les cours commencent dans cinq minutes et pour aller dans votre cour de potions il faut descendre !!

Vieil homme je vais mes pieds me portent selon leur bon vouloir et là précisément, ils me guident vers le haut !!

Ne m'obligé pas à utiliser la force Potter !!

Avant d'en arriver a ce point il faudra d'abord m'attraper dit il en s'enfuyant sans laisser la moindre chance à Dumbledore de réagir.

Une fois dans la salle sur demande il jeta un sort de fermeture sur la porte.

Ils ne me dérangeront plus au moins ici !! Il fouina dans son sac sans fond parmi les cinq milles livres achetés durant son voyage (oui il a fait des frais !) et trouva celui qu'il cherchait qui par ailleurs ne contenait qu'une quinzaines de pages et commença sa lecture :

_Pour devenir animagus il existe deux méthodes :_

_Celle qui consiste a se concentrer et voir au fond de son cœur. Pour y arriver il suffit de faire le vide en sois et visualiser son cœur et rentrer a l'intérieur._

_Et celle qui consiste a faire la même chose mais avec l'aide d'une potion (pour réalisation voir pages deux à dix)._

En connaissant l'occulmencie il décida de faire selon la première méthode car il serai facile pour lui de faire le vide.

Quittant son livre il commença à se concentrer sur sa respiration pour le vide ce qu'il réussit en un dixième de seconde, il pensa ensuite a son organe et le vit. Harry souhaita de toutes ses forces à y pénétrer ce qu'il réussit au bout douze longues minutes.

Il se retrouva dans une immense d'un blanc immaculé, et vit par la même occasion qu'il était entièrement nu ce qui bizarrement ne le gênait pas

Bonjour Harry Potter je t'attendais depuis longtemps déjà dit une voie qui coupa Harry dans son observation !

Bonjour répondit il timidement où êtes vous ?

Là !!

Un magnifique Griffondor noir apparu devant lui. Il était émerveillé par tant de beauté et par le fait qu'il était...

Noir ??

Oui Harry je ne suis pas n'importe quel Griffondor, je suis leurs roi !!

Sais-tu pourquoi tu me rencontres ?

Oui car je l'ai voulu !

Hum. Pas dans ce sens là jeune homme mais pourquoi suis-je un Griffondor et pas un autre animal ?

Dans sa tête lui vint l'image de l'épée de Godric

Car je suis l'héritier de Griffondor ?

Non Harry ce n'est pas toi désolé

Désolé ? Mais vous n'avez pas a l'être je suis très content je souhaite simplement être moi !!

Mais sinon pourquoi ?

Car en réalité je représente, ce que tu es, le courage qui est en toi !

Et j'ai aussi une surprisse pour toi, deux amis à moi veulent te rencontrer, regarde :

Un phénix noir et un dragon noir apparurent

Bonjour Harry Potter dirent-ils

Moi dit le phénix je sui le reflet de ton intelligence

Et moi dit le dragon celui de ta force !

Mais d'où me viennent tous ces pouvoirs dis Harry ayant compris qu'il allait se transformer en ces trois animaux ?

Nous sommes là depuis ta naissance comme nous sommes en chaque sorcier en fait tous les animaux sont là

Tu n'aurais pus ne rencontrer qu'une sourie, en réalité ce sont les animaux qui choisissent leur sorcier en fonction de leurs qualités.

Bien maintenant commença le phénix tu dois savoir que de t'avoir choisi veut dire que tu va recevoir nos forces et nos capacités, que ton corps et ta magie vont évolués !

Mais sache aussi dit le dragon qui tu vas énormément souffrir la première fois alors bonne chance !

Sans ajouter d'autres mots les trois animaux foncèrent sur lui et disparurent en lui.

Harry sorti et de sa transe et reprit la lecture là ou il l'avait laissée.

_Une fois l'étape une terminée, pour vous transformer vous devez pensez a l'animal et penser être lui !_

Harry se concentra sur le Griffondor noir et l'image apparue derrière ses paupières clauses, se concentrant encore plus il pensa à devenir lui...

Une douleur lancinante, se fit sentir tel dix Doloris, il sentait son corps subir des changements, la douleur atteins son paroxysme et lui hurla de douleur mais aucun cri ne sorti de sa bouche ce ne fut qu'un rugissement violant

Il continua sur sa lancée, autant souffrir la même journée, et pensa alors a devenir la phénix noir, toujours sous sa forme de Griffondor noir.

Là cette fois-ci la douleur fut moindre.

Le soir après avoir réussit a ce transformer en dragon après avoir subi une terrible douleur ou il s'était dit que la douleur augmentée selon la taille de l'animal, il tomba exténuer. Harry ne s'était par rendu compte qu'il venait de réaliser en une journée ce qui prenait généralement des années.

Ce soir là dans le bureau de Dumbledor, Fumseck entra en contact télépathique avec son maître :

Albus !

Oui

Le conseil des phénix nous à contacter et nous à dit que notre roi s'était donné a humain !

Ca veut dire quoi exactement ?

Que quelqu'un est devenu animagus roi des phénix

Et sais tu qui c'est ?

Oui Harry Potter...

Quand il se réveilla, Harry pu constater les changements qu'avait subis son corps durant cette nuit de torture. Le griffon lui avait développer l'odora d'ici il pouvait sentir l'odeur du petit déjeuner, le phénix avait augmenter ses capacités visuelles il voyait dans le noir et plus besoin de lunettes et celle en dragon sa force, il s'en rendit compte en enlevant ces dernières.

La transformation générale de son corps fut qu'il était bien plus grand et musclé qu'auparavant et que ses canines s'étaient développaient de même que ses ongle et cheveux.

Deux semaines venaient de passer et il contrôlait parfaitement ses transformations et ses nouvelles capacités. Harry avait passé un accord avec Peeves pour l'aider dans sa tache de faire le plus d'ennuis au monde et en échange il lui racontait toutes les farces des maraudeurs et des frères Weasley. En quelques mois Harry devint_ celui-que-tout-le-monde-évitait_ et un parfait petit terroriste scolaire malgré les notes excellentes qu'il obtenait dans le peu de cour qu'il suivait !!!

Dumbledor n'en pouvant plus des attaques de plus en plus fortes d'Harry décida avec les autres professeurs et le ministre d'utiliser l'Impero sur lui pour le calmer.

Ce soir là le concerné décida d'écrire a Ginny :

_Mon ange, nous sommes maintenant au mois d'Avril et je ne t'ai toujours pas reparlé. Si les mots que j'ai pu employer ton vexé, je m'en excuse._

_Je vais essayer de t'expliquer pourquoi. Voilà, te faire subir cela fut dur pour toi je l'ais vu à tes yeux rougis et à ta perte de poids, mais pour moi aussi c'est dur, te voir chaque jour sans pouvoir te serer dans mes bras..._

_En réalité je pense que ta mère a raison, je suis un vrai fléau et pour l'instant, je préfère ne pas m'accrocher ce qui est impossible avec toi !_

_J'en viens même à penser que nous n'aurions pas du sortir ensemble car durant ce laps de temps tu était en danger de mort, je ne veux plus perdre ceux que j'aime : PLUS JAIMAIS !!_

_Je pense aussi que tu demande pourquoi ces derniers mois je suis devenu pire que Peeves, c'est du au fait que je veux pourrir la vie de ce Vieux Débile comme il l'a fait avec la mienne_

_Mon amour pour toi est immuable mais les choses ne sont pas prêtes de changer !_

_Voilà ma douce tu sais tout !!_

Il prit la lettre mis la cire et la porta lui-même sous sa forme de phénix.

Harry déposa la lettre sur le lit de Ginny et reparti dans la salle sur demande.

Depuis tout ce temps il avait lu tout les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard donc en pris un au hasard dans son sac :

**Création d'artefacts magiques**

Il fini le livre ce soir là, avant de s'endormir, il découvris que pour créer quelque chose il suffisait de dire_ « créatum »_ plus la chose à créer la difficulté ne résidait pas dans la formule mais la capacité magique du lanceur.

Il s'endormit avec une idée en tête qui l'aiderait dans son apprentissage !!!

Quand Harry se réveilla, il vit une enveloppe, il l'ouvrit et découvrit a l'intérieur une mèche de cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant avec un petit mot : _Ne m'oublie pas, tu es le seul..._

Il jeta divers sorts de conservations à la mèche, sorts qui résultaient de sa lecture de la bibliothèque, invoqua une cordelette qu'il fixa la mèche et se la passa autour du coup.

Quelques minutes plus tard il franchit les portes de la grande salle et fut aussitôt encerclés par tous les professeurs baguettes pointées sur lui.

Que...

Mr Potter dit Dumbledore vous ne me laissez pas le choix...

Impero

Harry se senti étrangement paisible.

Bien Harry, tu vas maintenant te calmer et suivre les cours assidûment, tu dois apprendre pour pouvoir accomplir la prophétie

NON !!!! Hurla Harry en mettant fin au sortilège de Dumbledore

J'en ai marre, je vous déteste vieux fous, depuis la mort de mes parents vous vivez pour moi, vous faites tous pour réussir a arriver a vos fins, vous êtes vieux et lâche, tout le monde souhaite qu'il meure et bien tuer le vous-même débrouillez-vous, vous me détruisez a force de trop compter sur moi mais vous vous en foutez de ça, je veux juste vivre tranquille ne pas être différent, quinze ans de ma vie ont été détruit, je demande réparation pour quinze années de vie pourrie !! Je veux vous humilier c'est mon but et j'y arriverai j'en fait le serment vous allez payer pour vos mensonges !!!

Harry transplana sans s'en rendre compte dans la salle sur demande et en sorti ses affaires et en ressorti, fonça au troisième étage, dans un couloir inutilisé et se mit face à un mur.

CREATUM SALLE D'ENTRAINEMENT SPECIALE, en pensant à une salle ou en un mois il pourrait passer sept ans sans vieillir. Une lumière dorée soi de sa baguette et frappa le mur où les contours d'une porte se dessinèrent.

Harry y pénétra et dès qu'elle fut refermée la porte disparue.

Sa salle était en réalité une immense plaine, dans laquelle se trouvait un véritable château.

Il visita la plaine et ses environs et le château, au dessus de chaque porte de celui-ci, un petit écriteau décrivait, les propriétés et son utilité. Harry découvrit des salles auto soignantes, auto laveuses...

Après s'être reposé pendant un jour, Harry commença son entraînement. En deux ans, il était passé maître en magie noire, il connaissait tous ce que ses livres contenaient et savait l'utiliser.

Deux autres années plus tard il en était de même pour la magie blanche, en quatre ans Harry s'était tellement plongé profondément dans ces deux magies qu'il les sentaient couler en lui.

Durant un anil prit du repos ou il ne fit que travailler son corps.

Il reprit son apprentissage durant quatre années ou il appris toutes les autres formes de magie.

En neuf ans il maîtrisait toutes les formes de magie existantes et toutes coulaient en lui, vraiment très fier de lui il se dit qu'il allait pouvoir se venger de ce bon vieux débile et de l'autre squelette de Voldo.

Une chose au fond de lui s'éveilla, il n'avait pas envie de faire le bien ou le mal...

Ni bon ni mauvais onc être neutre se dit il faire ce que bon me semble où et quand je le voudrai...

YOUPIIIIIIIIIIII Hurla t il

Harry venait de trouver les principes qui dès lors régirai sa vie.

Mais donc ni magie blanche ni magie noire...

Il réfléchi longtemps et trouva la solution

Je vais essayer de créer ma propre magie la neutre ou grise...

Harry Potter le survivant passa trois autres années à créer sa propre magie et à peaufiner la magie la plus puissante jamais créée...

Durant ces trois années il fusionna toutes les magies existantes et mis au point des sorts tous plus puissants les uns que les autres après de nombreux échecs.

Il utilisait ses clones (pouvoir déjà utiliser dans la cave de Miss Figg durant les vacances et oui c'est comme ça qu'il s'entraîne tout seul) et chaque soirs transplanait dans la salle de soin a la limite de la mort.

A la suite de ces trois années sa propre magie remplaçait les autres en lui, ses pupilles en avait par ailleurs étaient modifiées, maintenant elles étaient grises mais ses iris avaient gradées la même couleur verte.

Harry se transformant tous les jours en animagus depuis douze ans ne savait plus laquelle des ses trois formes choisir car il les aimaient toutes, et se dit qu'il pouvait toujours tenter de prendre ses trois formes en même temps et au pire il y avait toujours la salle de soins...

Il s'assit dans la plaine et se concentrant sur ses trois formes de plus en plus fortement quand les trois animaux apparurent sous ses yeux Harry fut projeté dans la salle blanche dans son cœur.

Bonjour Harry !!

Bonjour !

L'animal s'approcha et il fut émerveillé par tant de grâce et de puissance, sa tête et sa queue étaient celles du dragon noir, son corps celui du griffon noir et ses ailes celles du phénix noir.

Qu'êtes vous demanda Harry ?

Tu peut me tutoyer et pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas, tu m'as créée à toi de me trouver un nom.

Ce que tu viens de réaliser s'appellera la « fusion animagie »

Dragrinix la chimère dit Harry

Quoi ? répondit la bête

Tu seras une chimère d'accord ?

...

C'est bon pour répondit-elle !

Laisse moi tu dire une chose, tu n'as pas pris ma forme de suite car je suis un nouvel être.

Par contre tu peux échouer, ne pas prendre cette forme.

La douleur que tu vas ressentir la première fois sera sans communes mesures, tu pourrais en mourir !! De plus si ce n'est pas la douleur ce pourrait être ta magie qui va énormément augmenter et pourrai te détruire, es-tu prêt a prendre ce risque ?

Oui de toutes manières je n'ai rien à perdre !

Très bien dit la chimère : elle fonça sur lui l'impact fut tel qu'il vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de sortir de sa transe.

Bien maintenant qui ne tente rien n'as rien se dit il.

Il se concentra de nouveau et peine il visualisa la bête...

La douleur qu'il ressenti fut telle qu'il perdit le contrôle de sa puissance, une onde déferla, coucha l'herbe et détruisit le château. Un tremblement immense secoua Poudlard lui-même. Les trois animaux d'Harry apparurent au dessus de lui et tournèrent en cercle, des éclairs sortaient de son corps. Les trois animaux fondirent sur lui, la douleur qu'il ressentit doubla d'intensité et une autre onde plus puissante que la première, brûla et détruisit tous ce qui restait a la surface de la plaine. Tout pris fin il était la chimère, durant une seconde et tomba dans le coma.

Où suis-je dit-il en se réveillant, il voyait autour de lui un immense château digne de Poudlard dans une immense forêt.

J'ai du échouer dit il tout haut

NON !!!

Un homme très vieux apparu devant lui il avait une barbe qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Dumbledore.

Qui êtes-vous dit Harry en sortant sa baguette

Oullalala du calme petit baisse ton arme, je suis Merlin

Merlin ? Le Merlin ?

Lui-même

Alors je suis réellement mort !

Sert toi de ta tête j'ai dit que non !!!

Que c'est il passé alors ??

Tu comptes rester sur le train arrière longtemps ?

Harry virât au rouge, se releva en un éclair

Bien maintenant suis-moi !

NON !

Et pourquoi ?

Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne !

Qu'il est têtu, un vrai bourriquot, allez gamin, veut tu venir dans mon bureau s'il te plait ?

Oui Messire répondit Harry sur un ton ironique.

Arriver dans le bureau il lui proposa une chaise, bien maintenant laisse moi t'expliquer pourquoi tu est ici !

C'est moi qui t'ai fait venir ici !

Comment ?

Grâce à ta fatigue, tu étais si proche et à la fois si loin de la mort que j'ai réussie !

Si loin ??

Oui je t'ai jeté un sort qui t'a fatigué encore plus !! Bon ta venue ici n'est pas sans raisons, le comité et moi, suivons chaque sorcier dont toi !

Génial je suis encore surveillé !!

Oui et non en réalité !!

Bref nous te suivons depuis tes premiers pas et nous savons que tu viens de créer la magie grise et la fusion animagie !

Et alors ?

Et alors ? Tu es très puissant Harry nombres de sorciers ont essayés de maîtriser la magie blanche et la magie noire et personne n'as jamais réussi avant toi !

Et...

Mais voyons Harry tu es celui qui utilise sa création qui en autre est une fusion de toutes les magies existantes et qui par la même occasion est la plus puissante magie qui existe !!

Et ??

Et bien nous pensons que tu n'es pas assez sains d'esprit en ce moment pour l'utiliser tu pourrai détruire la planète et tuer des milliards d'innocents

Quoi vous voulez me cloîtrer ici sans mon consentement ?

Non Harry nous avons un compris !

Lequel ?

Nous avons écrit des livres sur la croyance et les règles que doivent respecter un mage gris, tu dois toutes les lires et ensuite tu pourras partir !

Attendez vous écrivez des choses sur ce que je viens tout juste de créer et en plus vous ne la connaissez même pas !!

Harry nous te suivons depuis le début nous la connaissons autant que toi ces règle viennent de toi !!

Bon puisque c'est demandé si gentiment ou sont ils ???

Suis-moi s'il te plait !

Il l'emmena dans la bibliothèque du château la pièce faisait quinze fois celle de Poudlard !

Voici ton rayon Harry, il ne contient qu'une centaine de livres mais au fil des ans ils augmenteront en fonctions des nouveaux sorts et autres que tu auras créé ! Et la voici la section CODES MAGIE GRISE, ce que je veux que tu lises !

Bien bonne lecture !

Bien que résistant au début, au fil des lectures les règles et croyances lui plaisait de plus en plus !

Une semaine plus tard :

MERLIN !!!

MERLIN !!

Oui n'hurle pas comme ça je ne suis pas sourd !!

J'ai tout lu je peut rentrer maintenant ??

Non il faut que tu passes un examen pour que nous puissions vérifier !

PFFF !!

Allez c'est presque la fin !

Il passa l'examen avec deux cent pourcent de bonnes réponses, il était réellement emballé par tous ce qu'il avait lu !

Le jour du départ :

Au revoir Harry !

Au revoir Merlin !

On se reverra à ta mort

D'accord mais pas avant très longtemps alors !!!

Oh avant que j'oublie tu ne pourra pas tuer Voldemort avec cette baguette créée en une spécial avec les plumes à écailles poilues de ta transformation !!

Mais ce n'est qu'un conseil !

Ok dès je rentre je fais ça en priorité !

Merlin renvoya Harry, ce qu'il trouvait dommage car il aurait pu avoir un ami ici haut...

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut la première chose qu'il senti, fut la magie qui coulait en lui tel un fleuve en furie, et la deuxième fut les courbatures du a sa première transformation !!

Après avoir réparer d'un geste négligeant de sa main sa création, il passa un mois à contrôler ses transformations. Le jour de sa sortie, Harry, récupéra toutes ses affaires, et détruisit la salle qu'il avait construite. Il enfila une toge grise argentée parfaite imitation de celles des mangemorts mais en différente et transplana dans la foret interdite, il alla dans une clairière.

Il leva la main et une centaine de chimères apparurent :

Je vous donne la vie, mais n'attaquez pas les humains sans raisons dispersez-vous de part le monde et développé vous

Bien maître !

Appelez moi Harry jamais maître

Très bien Harry

Vous connaissez vos pouvoirs et vous savez que vous êtes les êtres les plus puissant je vous laisse libre dans votre choix : Bien Mal Neutralité vous pouvez choisir ce qu'il vous plaira.

Vous êtes libres de devenir des familiers ou non chacun de vous est libre de ses choix

Tant que l'ordre ne sera pas rétabli je me réserve le droit de vous appelez a mon aide !

Et si vous le voulez bien je demande a un d'entre vous de devenir mon familier ?

Moi dit une jeune femelle je veut vous accompagnez et puis vous nous avez créez Harry

Je t'en remercie mais tutoie-moi et a tu un nom ?

Oui j'aime bien le nom Awcuxib !

Très bien Awcuxib vient près de moi

Quand aux autres bonne vie et bonne chance pour l'avenir suis moi mais reste cachée !

Il transplana au chemin de traverse et s'arrêta derrière le magasin d'Olivenders

Awcu ?

Oui Harry je suis là !

Pourrai tu me fournir une de tes plumes ?

Oui bien sur tiens elle s'arracha une plume qu'elle tendit a Harry

Merci Awcu

Il se transforma lui-même et s'arracha aussi une plume

Harry fit le tour du magasin et y pénétra.

Bonjour Mr que puis-je pour vous ?

Que vous me fabriquiez une baguette !

Très bien mais vous allez devoir enlever votre toge que je puisse prendre les mesures !

Savez-vous garder un secret ?

Oui bien sur pour qui me prenez-vous ?

Alors fermez le magasin et les fenêtres !

Le patron agita sa baguette et tout fut fermé.

Harry enleva sa toge

Mr Potter mais vous...

Non ce n'est que pour faire un meilleur retour parmi les vivants !

Bon nous pouvons commencer ?

Oui il agita sa baguette et le mètre commença à prendre ses mesures

Je dois dire que j'ai failli ne pas vous reconnaître vous avez bien changer surtout vos yeux !

Dix minutes plus tard, quand toutes les mesures furent finies, Mr Olivenders dit

Il vous fut du 23.37 centimètres quel élément magique voulez-vous que je lui incorpore ?

Ceci

Le patron fut émerveillé par ce que lui donna Harry

Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda il

Une plume noire à écailles poilues !

Très bien !

Deux heure trente plus tard il sorti de son atelier

INCROYABLE dit il

Quoi demanda Harry

Cette plume à fusionner avec le bois le plus rare que j'avais, celui d'un chêne vierge millénaire, ce qui n'était jamais encore arrivé !!!

Tenez cinquante Galions, mais je doute qu'elle vous convienne puisque c'est la baguette qui choisi son sorcier !!

Harry le paya a peine eu t il la baguette en main que des millier d'étincelles grises jaillirent de son extrémité et formèrent un halo autour d'Harry, qui disparu en lui.

Olivenders devin blanc comme un linge

Qu'est ce que s'était demanda Harry

C'..t...l'...

Quoi ?

Ce qui vient de se produire c'était le phénomène de l'ultime baguette, elle ne pourra être utilisée que par vous, regardez dessus !

Harry la regarda et vit écrit dessus en lettre d'argent « Harry Potter »

C'est cool dit il !!

Oui et cela veut aussi dire que cet élément vient de vous-même !!!

C'est exact dit Harry pourriez vous taire cela aussi ?

Oui !

Tenez dit j'ai quelque chose pour vous, il lui tendit la plume de Awcu voilà je ne vous offre qu'une les autres ce sera a vous d'aller les prendre mais je vous prévient ces animaux sont pire que les dragons !!!

Très bien et encore merci Mr Potter

Son plan allait pouvoir commencer, se venger de Dumbledore et de ce cher ministre et ensuite de l'autre !!!

Il commença à écrire une lettre a Rita Skeeter, lui demandant si elle était d'accord pour qu'il lui fasse des déclarations.

Elle lui donna une réponse favorable, lui commença par s'attaquer au ministre !!

_Laissez-moi vous conter les erreurs de notre bon ministre/_

_Ce cher Monsieur Fudge, a refusé de croire il y a deux ans aux dires de Harry Potter et de ce vieux fou de Dumbledor, sur le retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Ce qui eu pour conséquences, de laisser les Détraqueurs rejoindre vous savez qui, ce qui ne serait pas arriver si le ministre avait pris les mesures nécessaires dès l'annonce de son retour._

_De plus cet idiot de Fudge, avait à ses cotés Miss Ombrage, une folle ressemblant à un crapaud qui pour arranger les choses à envoyer de son propre chef deux Détraqueurs au domicile de feu Mr Potter. Ce dernier réussi tout de même à faire fuir les dangereuses créatures. Miss Ombrée, joua donc sur le faite que Mr Potter avait utilisé la magie pour le faire renvoyer..._

**_Le vengeur_**

IL lui fit parvenir un autre article, bien sur quelque peut enjolivé sur la lâcheté de Dumbledore, qui envoyait les autres combattre pour lui tel son Ordre du Phénix

Harry espionnait le ministre et chacune de ses bourdes paraissaient dans la Gazette du sorcier

Et il ne cessait de démontrer la lâcheté de Dumbledore au travers d'articles de plus en plus violents.

Albus dit Minerva que va t ont faire qui est le vengeur ?

Déjà le vengeur n'est autre qu'Harry et pour ce que nous allons faire il nous faudra attendre qu'il revienne !!!

Harry s'attelait désormais à montrer les failles du ministère et de ses hommes en pénétrant dedans sous les yeux des aurors et de laisser sa marque représentant sa transformation en chimère.

La guerre ouverte entre le ministre et le vengeur fut déclaré, Harry était devenu l'ennemi publique numéros deux il avait chaque jours plusieurs homme a ses trousses, d'ailleurs il ne s'abaissait pas à les attaquer mais juste à montrer leurs faiblesses en leur échappant par divers procédés.

Dumbledore fulminait contre son élève, mais il devait attendre la rentrée pour lui jeter le plus puissant sort qu'il eu jamais créer, qui le forcerait à voir ce qu'il était avant et ce qu'il était devenu.

Cette rentrée arriva plus tôt que prévue !!!

Le jour de la rentrée Harry écrivit un article sur le pourquoi et le comment le directeur de Poudlard avait perdu la confiance du survivant. Il fit aussi un article ou plus tôt un ultimatum au ministre : soit vous démissionné soit je continu à écrire jusqu'a ce que vous en perdiez la raison, Ce qu'il fit dès la parution de l'article.

Ce soir là lors de la répartition, Ron et Hermione fulminaient eux aussi contre Harry, pour avoir parler comme cela de Dumbledore. Ginny elle rigolait discrètement car Harry et elle communiquaient régulièrement et puis elles en voulait aussi à Dumbledore et à sa mère car sans eux ils n'auraient pas été séparés.

La répartition fini, Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole mais un pop sonore l'en empêcha et Harry apparu au milieu de la grande salle.

Tiens Mr Potter « le Vengeur » vient nous rendre visite

Pas spécialement à vous vieux croûton.

Il s'avança vers la table des Griffondor mais Dumbledore s'interposa

Non Harry avant toutes chose j'en ai une à faire

Il lança son sort sur Harry qui attrapa la grosse boule blanche avec sa main.

Très joli sort vieux !!! Magie blanche poussée à l'extrême du moins pour vous !!

Il passa son autre main autour de la boule qui devint grise et lui lança dessus avec une rapidité hors du commun.

Dumbledore se prit la boule et revit toute la vie de Harry en temps réel même si pour les spectateurs il ne passa que quelques secondes. Il tomba à genoux en pleures

Excuse moi Harry excuse moi je n'avais pas compris

Albus relève toi tu es tout excusé j'ai eu ce que je voulais il aida le vieux directeur a se relever se dernier le prit dans une étreinte paternelle et lui murmura à l'oreille : je ne ferais plus jamais les même erreurs !!!

Harry enleva sa toge grise et pris la parole : Je ne m'excuserai plus pour ce que je vous ai fait subir mais je regrette rien non plus PARDON !!

Il parti s'assoire sous les applaudissements de tous et le repas suivit son cour normalement.

Dumbledore quand à lui rayonnait car il savait qu'il avait regagnait toute la confiance d'Harry car ce dernier lui avait montré sa vie depuis sa naissance ainsi que tout ce qu'il avait acquis jusqu'à maintenant !!!

La vie tranquillement reprenait son cours, tout le monde reparlé a Harry, il s'était excusé et non sur papier auprès de Ginny.

La seule touche sombre au tableau selon les professeurs était qu'il ne suivait toujours pas les cours, seul Dumbledore savait qu'il était plus à même d'enseigner n'importe quelle matière que tous ses professeurs réunis !

Il passait donc ses journées dans le bureau directorial ou à vagabonder dans le collège. Harry refusa d'intégrer l'ordre du phénix car il n'était pas fondamentalement bon !! Il leur demanda par contre d'arrêter de se battre inutilement car il voulait se venger et tous seul !!

Albus ?

Hum...

J'ai fait le tour de toutes les agences immobilière de Londres et je n'ai rien trouvé...

Je pense maintenant à l'avenir et...

Oui je comprends !

Si tu veut mon avis tu devrais te trouver un coin désert et te construire ta demeure !

Très bonne idée Albus je vais m'y mettre dès maintenant !

Harry faisait ses recherches quand il n'était pas en train de faire échouer les plans de Voldemort, il savait toujours où se dernier allait frapper car chaque soir il faisait un tour dans son cerveaux !

Quelques jours plus tard Harry trouva une lande déserte qu'il rendit incartable grâce à des sorts très puissant, et commença la construction. Trois jours après il était l'heureux propriétaire d'un manoir de deux milles mètres carré habitable, qu'il baptisa Grey Lands...

Il mit des sortilèges de sa propre invention pour protéger les fondations, il installa plusieurs meubles et diverses salles de travail...

Le soir de retour a Poudlard il pu lire la gazette du sorcier.

L'article de première page était cour et était en réalité une lettre de Voldemort qui invitait le Vengeur à un duel à mort dans deux après dans la foret interdite.

Il créa une magnifique alliance un diamant cerné de douze pierres précieuses de différents types où à l'intérieur de laquelle il grava « A vie mon amour »

Il monta dans la salle commune des Griffondor et il la vie en train de discuter avec Ron et Hermione.

GINNY WEASLEY !!!

Elle se retourna ainsi que toute la salle

Vien s'il te plait !

Elle approcha

Oui !

Il se laissa tomber à genoux

Harry ça va dit elle l'air inquiet ?

Pour l'instant oui !

Ginny Weasley accepterais tu de partager ta vie avec moi ?

MC Gonagall arriva à ce moment pour distribuer des informations sur le quidditch, et vit Harry, à genoux donnant quelque chose à Ginny

Harry...

Par Merlin dit Ginny

Elle l'aida à se relever et se jeta à son coup en l'embrassant, un phénomène d'ancienne magie se produisit (faute à Ginny), modifier au dernier moment par lui une forte aura grise se dégagea d'Harry et se mit sur elle. Elle bénéficiait dès à présent de sa protection lui vivant comme mort !!!

Toute la salle commune pleurait, lui dit à Ginny je reviens et il transplana dans le bureau du directeur, et revint de la même façon quelques minutes plus tard

Ron soit confiant !!

Il embrassa sa dulcinée et disparurent durant ce baiser.

Harry où sommes nous ?

Chez nous mon ange !

Quoi ?

Oui notre maison

Mais Harry, la bague et ça... Une fortune...

Cela ne te regarde pas vraiment mais si tu veux tous savoir j'ai tous fait de mes mains !

Le terrain nous appartient désormais personne ne sais qu'il existe nous ne serons jamais dérangés !!

Oh Harry...

Ginny ma douce sache une chose si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose tous est à toi : mon coffre, mes affaires, sauf la maison qui l'ai déjà !

Veille seulement a donner un peu a Ron, Hermione et Lupin !

Non je vais faire mon testament au cas ou...

Bien maintenant laisse moi te faire visiter ta demeure !!

Il lui fit visiter à la fin, il la ramena au salon et fit apparaître un magnifique et somptueux repas. Il dînèrent en tête à tête très tard et partirent se coucher !!

Le lendemain Harry la réveilla tendrement, en lui embrassant le coup, et lui dit qu'elle devait se préparée pour ses cours. Elle le fit en rouspétant car elle aurait souhaitait passer la journée avec lui.

Quand elle fut fin prête...

Mon ange j'ai quelque chose pour toi

Il lui tendit un magnifique collier avec un pendentif représentant sa chimère

Touche le et pense à l'endroit où tu veux être il te mènera partout même a l'intérieur de Poudlard, mais quoi qu'il arrive ici sera l'endroit le plus sur pour toi !! Tu peux aussi emmener avec toi qui tu veux !!

Elle l'embrassa et il disparurent a nouveau ! Il arrivèrent dans la salle commune et lui transplana dans le bureau du directeur pour mettre certaines choses au point !

Le jour du combat final Harry sorti dans le parc de Poudlard mit d'autres protections sur le château et avança vers l'armée de Voldemort.

Tien notre cher vengeur ne s'est pas découragé !!

Mais notre très estimé lord non plus !!

Comme tu le vois j'ai amené mes seconds !

Intéressant répondis Harry pas très impressionné

C'est toi qui as rasé la foret ?

Oui !!

Combien êtes vous ?

Pour être précis cent mille mangemorts et dix mille détraqueurs !

J'aurai du m'en douter !!

La foule commença a arriver aux fenêtres pour voir Harry se mesurer au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et a la plus grande armée du monde sorcier !!

Tu avait dis un duel !!

J'ai menti !!

Très bien répliqua Harry éliminons les gêneurs !

Il pointât sa baguette vers les mangemorts et murmura ENMUROS

Un dôme vert gris se forma autour d'eux et se réduisit vers le centre pour disparaître enfin, en tuant chaque mangemorts

Et voilà demi-sang ils ont trépassés !!

Ta geule qui es tu ?

Je suis celui que tu essayes de tuer depuis longtemps déjà !

Il arracha sa toge

Potter...

Tom Tom Tom tu as encore pali on dirai !!!

TAIS TOI !!

Détraqueurs tuez le !!

Harry transplana au loin !

UNESPERO PATRONUS !!!

Des milliers de chimères, de cerfs, de phénix, de dragon, et de griffondor noirs sortirent de sa baguette et se dirigèrent vers les créatures qui les prirent comme un éxelent repas. Harry fit un geste négligent de son autre main et les patronus se transformèrent en patronus normaux. Les détraqueurs explosèrent !!

Voilà maintenant c'est un vrai duel à nous deux !!

Le combat commença il voulait faire peur a son adversaire mais pour venger tous les morts qu'il avait fait mais pour cela il devait attendre le moment propice !

Durant l'heure suivante il ne fit qu'éviter les attaques du lord noir

Alors Tom LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Je suis déçus N/A(Odile lol)

Tu vas payer pour ton arrogance !!!

MOI TOM ELVIS JEDUSORT TON DIGNE HERITIER T'INVOQUE DONNE MOI TA FORCE SALAZARD SERPENTARD !!!!!

Un éclair vert le frappa, il eu quelques spasme et se redressa.

Voilà Potter tu as devant toi toute ma puissance !

Ta puissance ? Il me semble que tu as invoqué ton ancêtre non ?

Donc elle ne t'appartient pas !!!

TA GEULE !!!!!

Une très grosse aura verte l'entoura, deux fois plus grosse que Dumbledore a son meilleur niveau !!

Tu vas payer POTTER !!

Le combat s'engagea de nouveau, tous les rets de la foret et du parc de Poudlard furent ravagés par la puissance des sorts utilisés les deux sorciers, une enfant de dix sept ans et le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps !!

Tous pur ressentir la violence du combat le sons que produisait les sort sur les bouclier passés a travers la bulle protectrice d'Harry. Ils assistaient tous aux plus grand combat de tout les temps !!

AVADA KEDAVRA

RIGOR MORTIS MAXIMUM PREMIUM PROTEGIO

Le sort qu'Harry venait de lancer avec sa baguette atteint Voldemort tandis que le bouclier fait avec sa main libre, détruit le sort du mage noir !!

Il s'approcha du lord maintenant inconscient et murmura VITAE !!!

Harry transplana un peu plus loin

Alors Tom malgré ta puissance j'ai réussit a te faire mordre la poussière !!

Je vais te tuer hurla le mage

D'accord mais uniquement dans un combat fair-play !!

Je veux aussi te montrer ma puissance !!

Le lord se remit debout et déploya encore toute se puissance

Harry inclina sa tête...

Je masque ma puissance naturel depuis le début regarde Tom !!

Il relâcha son camouflage et son aura devint visible elle était a peine plus grosse que celle de Voldemort depuis qu'il avait fait appel a son ancêtre !

Tu es a fond Potter mais je peux encore gagner !!

Allons Tom n'écoutes tu pas quand je parle ?

Mon aura naturelle celle que j'ai au repos !!

Maintenant regard quand je suis au maximum !!!!

Il relâcha sa puissance petit a petit, son aura grossit tout d'abord puis le sol se mit a trembler, les gravats commencèrent a être emmenés par elle, de très gros nuages couvrir le ciel, des éclaires le zébrèrent, il se concentra encore et des éclaires sortirent de son corps et de son aura, les tremblements redoublèrent d'intensités ils atteignirent des sommet en puissances N/A (ils détruisent la limite de l'échelle de Richter). Tous cessa, sa puissante aura était déployée, et brûlait le sol qui était en contacte avec elle !!!

Maintenant je suis au maximum de ma puissance Tom !

Voldemort tremblait devant lui une flaque apparue entre ses jambes.

Pitié !!

QUOI hurla Harry hors de lui !! As-tu eu pitié des autres, de mes parents de tous les innocents qui sont mort grâce à toi ?

...

REPONDS !!!!

Non...

NUNCA VITAE !!!!!

Le sort fut d'une telle puissance que le corps du mage vola sur une trentaines de mètres et tomba en poussière avant de toucher le sol !

Ce fut en ce jour, le 31 octobre pour être précis, après 29 années d'angoisse que le terrible mage noir, Lord Voldemort fut défait, par Harry Potter le survivant...

Harry leva une main vers le ciel et cria DRAGRINIX !!!

Sa marque flotterait pendant 24 heures avant de disparaître.

Un autre geste il fit disparaître son bouclier du château rassembla les cadavres et répara la foret et le parc entièrement détruit.

Dumbledore arriva et il lui dit :

Voilà qui est fait Albus !!

Oui je suis fière de toi, maintenant tous va rentrer dans l'ordre enfin...

Quoi dit Harry légèrement inquiet ?

Rien soit ta popularité va encore augmenter soit les gens auront peur de toi !!!

Il soupira puis ils partirent à rire.

Cette journée fut déclarée journée nationale par Mr le ministre Mr Weasley.

Des centaines d'articles parurent sur l'exploit du survivant.

A la fin de l'année il obtint tous ces ASPIC avec la mention O, Hermione les eus tous, Ron treize.

Au début des vacances lui et Ginny purent enfin se marier dans le parc de Poudlard, ensuite tous les convives, partirent à Grey Lands pour une fête de trois jours et trois nuits.

Le dix sept juillet naquit la petite ELLIANOR POTTER !!!

O :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

FIN.

Snorlax


End file.
